<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compare and Contrast by MaLady335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149132">Compare and Contrast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335'>MaLady335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bajor, Bajorans, Cardassian Orphans, Cardassians, Dominion Occupation, Dominion War (Star Trek), Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sex Work, Smut, physical assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kira being constantly harassed by Dukat it's affecting their ability to do a resistance. So Quark calls in an old friend(they are not friends) to distract Dukat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damar (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Mavek/Original Female Character(s), Weyoun (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I should be almost done writing before I post</p><p>Also Me: If I don't get feedback and validation on whether this is worth my time my brain will explode.</p><p>Uses Tinsips Cardassian Speculative Xenobiology.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amye Hexa was minding her business. During the Occupation she had been a high end sex worker. And that aspect of her life hadn’t changed that much. What had changed was how she no longer spied on her customers. Amye hadn’t been high up in the resistance but she had done what she could with the position she had. The information she managed to either overhear, squeeze out of drunk men, or steal from files had been more invaluable due to her clientele being Glinn’s and Gul’s. It had certainly helped that her contact with the resistance had made it clear that they avoided using the info she got right away(unless they had to) to avoid connecting her workplace with an intel leak.</p><p>Nowadays she had enough money and become so beloved by some clients that she got to move out of the brothel and work where ever she wants. Amye was especially happy with getting to pick and choose clients as she pleased. It did however make most of her work feel more like relationships than just quick in and outs though. This didn’t bother her that much since all of her clients were Bajoran now with a rare few exceptions. There were a few of her clients who were Cardassian. These were men who had left Central Command and assisted the resistance in overthrowing the Occupation. Seeing as she didn’t have to spend so much of her time listening to her clients casual talk about how inferior she was or how many of her people they had gotten killed it made having actual relationships with her clients easier. Not that she didn’t have regulars back during the Occupation. There were several men who had gone to her regularly. Amye did not miss any of them. She had been doing her job and knowing that she was helping her people while also taking their money had made being around them tolerable and at times enjoyable. </p><p>Memories of the Occupation were heavy on everyone's mind now that the Cardassians had DS9 again. Everyone was anxious about the Dominion. So far it seemed like the Dominion was the only thing standing between the Cardassians and a return to the Occupation, or at least that’s what the news was saying. Which had recently gotten a bunch of new funding from said Dominion. Amye for the most part tried to stay out of politics. But when entire aspects of your life and person are considered ‘political’ than its not something you can really avoid. One that she has been fighting with lately was a recent push to make sex work illegal. Just thinking about it got her angry. Talking about her as if she was someone to be pitied or unworthy of respect. The rising conservatism had been what was worrying her before the Dominion arrived. </p><p>Most of her time outside of work was her taking care of her two children, both of whom were in their teens and Cardassian. She had adopted the orphans after they had been abandoned by their own people when their parents died. It was despicable in her eyes how they could treat their own children so. Especially since she felt a bit responsible for them due to some info she had gotten having been what cost their parents their lives. They hadn’t been the targets of the bombing but they were casualties of it. The brother and sister had adapted well enough to life with her. She tried to be as supportive as possible while being well aware there were some things she would not be able to help them with. It was part of why, unlike many of her peers she took on her ex-military Cardassian clients. Not that she planned to marry any of them but she would ask them for advice seeing as two of them had lost their families due to their alliance with the resistance. Said clients were also anxious about the current occupation. Worries that they would eliminate collaborators first weren’t unfounded, at least in her eyes. Dukat had never been a ‘live and let live’ sort, or else the Occupation would have ended ages earlier.</p><p>What she hadn’t expected was to receive a call from Quark of all people out of the blue, “Yes Quark? I wasn’t aware I had given you my comm info.” Her tone a little annoyed.</p><p>She had visited DS9 a few times for work and hated the place. How her sister Cherehl tolerated working there still was beyond her.</p><p>Quark gave a shrug, “You hadn’t your sister was kind enough to give it to me. And by the way don’t you look lovely I hear your a mother now congratulations.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “What are you buttering me up for Quark?” While Amye enjoyed verbal games she didn’t like doing them outside of work.</p><p>He rubbed one of his lobes with one hand, “Well you see I was hoping to ask you for a favor. I’m sure you are familiar with Commander Nerys? Well one of your old clients has been causing her problems. And due to your past...dealings with both this client and the organization Kira used to work with I thought you might be interested in helping out?” Well that was not what she had expected.</p><p>She shrugged, “Depends on who it is?” Though she had a good idea on who it was.</p><p>Quark made a face, “It’s Gul Dukat.” He answered, flinching like he knew it would be a deal breaker.</p><p>Gul Dukat had been one of her regulars whenever he went down to Bajor ‘for business’. At least that’s what he told his men was what he said to his mistress. Amye felt so bad for those women. Unlike her they didn’t chose this and just so happened to deal with horrible men on occasion. No they had been literally taken away from their families and made to do it. To her that was a lot less like work and a lot more like slavery. But she never said as much then, she was very good at keeping her opinions to herself when it could cost her. She paused on saying anything else to make Quark sweat a bit. Amye didn’t like the way he treated her sister and felt he deserved to be made uncomfortable for it. He was so nervous he had started talking again. About how Dukat would surely pay her well and he’d be willing to give her a bit of latinum as a down payment, etc etc. She just stared at him with a heavy resting bitch face.</p><p>She sighed, “Fine Quark. If it’s becoming such a problem that you’re willing to pay me to do it I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Oh thank you Amye..”</p><p>“We aren’t friends Quark don’t use my first name.” Her tone firm.</p><p>He was the kind of man who grew nervous around a confident woman, “Oh my apologies Hexa when can we expect you?” Quark sounded very grateful.</p><p>It made her jaw tense to think of why it relieved him so much.</p><p>“But,” And she raised a finger, “I’m going to do this my way okay? I don’t want you or anyone else questioning how I go about this.” Already she had a plan formulating in her head, “I’ve been doing this for a long time so you need to trust me and not question me like you do your employees.”</p><p>He nodded, “Of course I would never wish to overstep with a skilled contrator.” He was using that voice he used when he was selling someone something.</p><p>“So I’ll be up tomorrow afternoon. If you have anything I should know send it to me now.”</p><p>“I look forward to seeing you.” Quark said before ending the call.</p><p>“Hey kids!” She called while she was packing.</p><p>They came into her room, “Yeah Amye?” Segis Prel asked.</p><p>It was common for Cardassians to not give their first name to people they didn’t trust. And using someones first name had a significance to it. It’s why the siblings kept their last name despite her legally being their parent. </p><p>“I am leaving for at least a few weeks for work. I’ve called my brother and let him know. Now do you two want to stay here by yourselves or go and spend it with him or my parents?” She asked.</p><p>Segis was 16 and Neas was 14. Old enough that they could manage taking care of themselves for a few days but she thought it best to ask them instead of just telling them.</p><p>“Could we stay with our grandparents after unle Urje?” Neas asked.</p><p>Amye had adopted them before the Occupation was technically over. So she has been their guardian for over five years now. Neas liked to call her mom and refer to her adoptive relatives as family while her brother didn’t. Amye didn’t hold it against him. It must be hard to feel like someone is trying to replace your family.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. Are you alright with that?” She asked Segis.</p><p>He nodded, “Sure does that mean we get out of school?”</p><p>She chuckled, “Nope sorry. But so you know my parents are gonna want you to go to service. I’ll call them and tell them not to make you if you don’t wanna.” Segis however had become very comfortable with worship of the Prophets while his sister had not.</p><p>He even asked Amye at one point if he could become a Prylar since he wasn’t Bajoran.</p><p>They both groaned for different reasons.</p><p>“Will Kimin come and visit?” Segis asked.</p><p>Kimin was one of her Cardassian clients. He was older and generally just paid her for her time and her ear more than anything else. She hadn’t slept with him in almost a year despite him being her most frequent client. Amye found he had missed his family more than anything. So despite her usual rules to keep her personal and work life separate she had allowed him to meet her kids. It had honestly been one of the best evenings for all involved. So much so she had considered breaking some of her boundaries since they were more like old friends at this point rather than just a casual working relationship.</p><p>“I doubt it.” She answered having not considered calling him, “My brother and parents don’t want to meet any of my clients.” Of course she left out the fact they didn’t care for Cardassians.</p><p>Her kids saw enough of that around them, especially now that Segis was getting older. Sometimes people on the street would think he was an adult and glare at him like he was one. Neas didn’t get as much of that but they both had difficulties that she wished she could do more to help with.</p><p>“So when will you be back?” Neas asked coming in to fiddle with her collection of carved stone figurines.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Which was true who knows how long she’ll be needed, “But I will call you regularly. Do you want me to call you everyday or are you too old for that?” She teased.</p><p>“Please we aren’t children anymore.” Segis said embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up. You have plenty of time for that.” She packed up the last of what she’d need for sure.</p><p>If she required anything else her sister in law would be able to send it up. Her brother and parents didn’t really approve of her work. Not that they said anything anymore. Both the money and her connections had saved them several times. While they would rather she find a different profession they respected her and all she’s done, enough to not question her on it anymore.</p><p>“Well I’m leaving on the first ship in the morning do you guys wanna watch a holovid tonight?” She asked setting her bag at the end of her bed so she wouldn’t forget where she put it.</p><p>“Sure where exactly are you going?” Neas asked.</p><p>A little hesitant she missed a beat in replying, “DS9, like I said shouldn’t be more than a few weeks. What do you want to watch?” She tried to change the subject quickly.</p><p>But she noticed how they both got quieter at that. It wasn’t till halfway through the movie that they seemed to warm back up again. This Dominion Occupation was bringing a lot of things back up for everyone, including her kids. It clearly bothered them where she was going, it had her consider calling Quark back up and canceling. But if she can help get this over faster than that will help them more in the long run. Amye just hopes they can manage without her during this? </p><p>End of Chapter 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dukat felt truly in his element again. Being head of the Cardassian government to run things the right way was doing wonders. Sure there were riots and attempted assassinations but transitionary periods are hard for anyone. He wasn’t too fond of the Dominion’s hands being in everything though. Dukat was doing what he could to try and keep Cardassian things within Cardassian hands but it was clear with how much both Weyoun and the Founder were pushing that he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. They had already made it clear that Cardassia didn’t have first say with what to do with Terok Nor or Bajor, it frustrated Dukat. It was why he was trying for more subtle ways of controlling the situation. Weyoun was easy enough to seduce, there was hardly any chase to it at all. </p><p>But that’s why he had Kira around. She knew how to play and he was more than willing to keep setting up the game. He couldn’t wait till she gave in, stopped fighting her desire for him, like mother like daughter. It was something he was most looking forward too. He expected it to happen around the time the Federation loses. When it becomes clear to Kira and every Bajoran that the only thing standing between them and the Jem’Hadar hoard is him. But he couldn’t resist pursuing her, he did always have a weakness for women who weren’t immediately impressed by him. His wife...well ex-wife blamed his mother for that, not that he ever understood what that woman meant by that. </p><p>He was having drinks with Weyoun at Quark’s. Kira had pretty harshly rejected him when he returned from Cardassia Prime and felt he needed a little reward for tolerating her attitude. Weyoun was a placid, easily moldable little thing. More what he looked for in a Bajoran comfort woman than a work fuck buddy. But he enjoyed playing with him well enough. It was just not as enjoyable as he’d like. Soft, familiar laughter caught his attention, turning his head some of the Dabo girls were taking a break. He never really cared for them, their attention too manufactured, fake. But pleasant enough after a harsh day. It took him a moment because he could have sworn one of them was Amye Hexa. Than one of the girls moved farther to the left and he saw that yes it was her. She wasn’t wearing the usual Dabo outfit and he hadn’t seen her at all within the past few weeks with them being in control of Terok Nor again. No she must have just arrived. He smirked over his drink looking back to Weyoun who was blathering on about the wormhole yet again.</p><p>Dukat didn’t want to be blatantly staring at her. She had been one of his favorite whores when he had been required to go on planet or was between mistresses. Even Damar enjoyed her company now and again and he generally disliked sleeping with Bajorans. Something Dukat never understood about the man. Her appeal was obvious, sure she was pretty enough but that wasn’t what drew some of the most powerful Cardassian leaders on Bajor to her. No it was the way she carried herself, the way she played. Amye did so in a way like a Cardassian noble woman, it was very nostalgic to see such a demeanor. It was also immensely amusing to remind such a woman of her place. At least that’s why Dukat was drawn to women like her. Dukat did always struggle with his vices, it was why he wasn’t able to keep his eyes off of her for long. She would glance over at his table. Good she saw him, recognized him, she had told him he had been one of her favorites.</p><p>His constantly shifting eyes drew Weyoun’s attention. Dukat had stopped listening a while ago and Weyoun’s pout made it clear he finally noticed. Weyoun’s eyes followed Dukat’s to Amye. It was here she gave a very blatant look and smiled. He smiled back lifting his glass to her. She’d be over in a minute, women like her were very predictable. That was what made them fun some of the time. As he had expected he could hear the click of her heels as she approached. Dukat turned towards her, glad to have something new to play with for a while. But her eyes ran right over him to land on Weyoun when she reached the table.</p><p>She spoke as he opened his mouth to greet her, “Excuse me I hope this isn’t too forward but you have to be the handsomest man in this bar.” She was beaming at Weyoun.</p><p>Weyoun’s face went through a hilarious set of expressions before exploding into the largest blush Dukat had ever seen on his face. He would have chuckled if he wasn’t too busy being insulted at her flagrant dismissal of him.</p><p>“Really?” Weyoun’s voice soft, his smile so much different than the ones Dukat got.</p><p>Weyoun never smiled at him like that. He never blushed like that when Dukat came onto him. Dukat felt fiery anger flare up inside of him. How dare she ignore him, as if he wasn’t here.</p><p>“I know you probably get this all the time but would it be alright if I bought you a drink?” She asked her attention still entirely on Weyoun.</p><p>Weyoun’s smile beamed right back at her, “Yes that would be more than alright.” He replied, his voice a little higher with how flattered he sounded.</p><p>Amye called a waiter over, “Now I will be on the station for the next few weeks. I do have to leave here in a minute but here’s my comm info if you would care to get a drink or anything in the future.” She handed him a slip of paper.</p><p>Weyoun took it his eyes bright, “I may take you up on that.”</p><p>She attempted to step away, Dukat reached for her arm. But she stepped out of his reach, as if expecting it before sending him an annoyed look.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She asked her entire demeanor shifting to hostile.</p><p>THIS WOMAN, “Tozhat Providence?” She gave him a blank look, “We met there, had frequent conversations.”</p><p>Her lips down turned into a sneer, “I’m sorry I don’t recall.” As if she could forget him, Prefect of Bajor.</p><p>Dukat held in his anger as best he could, “I suppose you did have so many conversation partners then. Must be difficult to keep track of so many.” He let the venom lace heavily in his voice.</p><p>How dare such a woman pretend as if he wasn’t important, “Yes I did. I suppose our conversation just wasn’t very memorable to me. My standard for conversation has always been higher than most.” Before Dukat could respond she walked away.</p><p>Weyoun was staring at that slip of paper like a fool. That blush still heavy on his cheeks. Dukat heaved a deep breath. How dare she just brush him aside, as if they didn’t have such a passionate love affair. And for WEYOUN OF ALL PEOPLE the man was soft voiced, soft bodied and soft in all other places how could she pass Dukat over for him? Dukat was a prime specimen of a Cardassian male how dare she act like he wasn’t worthy of her affection. Weyoun was touching his face, that stupid smile still there. His reaction almost as enraging as hers. Why didn’t Weyoun ever look at him like that huh? He had come here to put himself into a good mood not make it worse. Amye can go about pretending she doesn’t know him but he will make sure to remind her. He watched as she grabbed her coat saying goodbye to the Dabo girls. Dukat refused to pretend at respectability as he blatantly stared at her ass while she went over to pay Quark for Weyoun’s drink. Then she had the gall to look over. Weyoun raised his drink to her and she smiled back at him.</p><p>“Well this day has turned for the better.” Weyoun said completely oblivious to the rage swirling in Dukat.</p><p>Quark was glowering, but he couldn’t do that directly at Amye, that’d draw too much attention to her. So instead he glowered at the Jem’Hadar taking up space in his bar, not buying anything. What the hell was wrong with that woman? She was supposed to distract Dukat not Weyoun. He had been very clear on that so what could she possibly be thinking? He sat the glass that he was cleaning down. Picking up another one just to have something to do with his hands. He sighed, hoping he won’t regret calling her in for help. Kira was having difficulty running the resistance while being stalked by the literal head of the current occupation. Maybe he had called the wrong person to distract Dukat? Quark was glad he hadn’t paid her anything yet. No point in putting money into a bad investment.</p><p>Dukat was so frustrated he didn’t even ask Weyoun back to his quarters. The ridiculous look on Weyoun’s face certainly didn’t help encourage desire in him. Instead he went to security to find Amye’s quarters. There were plenty of open quarters since only recently Bajoran civilians were returning to the station. It seemed she had rented out quarters for a month. Whatever her reason for being here he planned to change it. Heading to the habitat ring he passed Kira, his thoughts too preoccupied to do more than just give her scowl an acknowledging nod. That woman trying to pretend like she doesn’t remember him. HE had PERSONALLY called her to Terok Nor on several occasions. As he walked to her quarters his anger cooled, lowering to a simmer. One that warmed the bubbling desire that had started when he had seen her and recalled their previous encounters. He chimed her door. Not wanting to be outright hostile, yet. Dukat heard her voice call from within. The doors opened for him and he saw her unpacking her suitcase.</p><p>“Oh it’s you.” She said glancing up at him.</p><p>Oh is she still playing that game?</p><p>“I’m surprised that a woman of your profession wouldn’t be more grateful to one of your regular benefactors.” He walked towards her.</p><p>Amye stood up from leaning over her bag to look at him, “I believe it was you who liked to call what we had ‘an arrangement’ so I don’t see the issue here. Unless you are paying me for my time there is no reason for me to be nice to you.” She said so matter of factly.</p><p>Like she didn’t owe him anything, “Yet you were more than nice to Weyoun. Trying to expand your business into the Dominion are you?” He asked trying to get a rise out of her.</p><p>“Oh no I just thought he was cute.” She turned back to her bag, “I do have a personal life you know.” </p><p>Dukat huffed, insulted at the suggestion that she found Weyoun pleasant enough for her off time but not him. He took a step towards her. Wanting to remind her of who has the power here. The crackling of electricity stopped him as he almost stepped right into the prod.</p><p>“My new cattle prod.” She fired it again, “Good for work and safety.” She ran her eyes over him, “Does the metal of your armor conduct electricity? We could find out if you wanna take another step closer.” She smirked at him.</p><p>Oh she wanted to play games, he smiled back, “You know that’s not really what I like.” Tempted to step forward and push her, see if she’d do it, but knew he couldn’t let her get away with it if she did.</p><p>And that would ruin the fun of this, “Yes you were always a little dull.” She activated it one more time with a wink before putting it back into her bag.</p><p>“Would you be available tomorrow evening?” He asked, enjoying this back and forth but wanting to get to the point.</p><p>“Are you asking as a client?” She asked closing her case and turning towards him.</p><p>Ego stepped on enough today he decided to not press her, “Yes.” Best to slowly ease his way back into her life.</p><p>“Then yes I’d be more than happy to spend tomorrow evening with you.” She smiled at him, a reminder of her past demeanor with him.</p><p>The twisting jealousy that she was putting on a front because he was paying her flavored his desire.</p><p>“Than I’ll come and get you at around 1900 hrs.” Now he took that step towards her and she didn’t stop him.</p><p>“I look forward to it.” She said with hooded eyes.</p><p>If she wanted to play games he was more than willing to do so. He did so enjoy the chase. She may be resisting him as her superior now. But she’ll regret that attitude soon enough. He just needed to remind her of why she used to be so fond of him. It’d give him something to do in his free time, especially since he can’t go down to Bajor or call up women like he used to. Deciding to push her a little he reached and grabbed the side of her face. Leaning down he planted a kiss on her lips, she returned it. Pulling back she smirked at him, knowingly. She may play that he isn’t worth her time but he’ll convince her otherwise and he would enjoy every minute of it.</p><p>End of Chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amye had unpacked her things which included her stash of defensive items that she placed in hidden but easy for her to get places as well as her gear. It was something every Bajoran she knew did, hiding weapons around a space. She blamed the Occupation, you never knew when you’d need it and it had saved her on more occasions than she’d care to remember. Of course she didn’t have a way to verify that since very few people were old enough to remember Bajor pre-Occupation. It was one of those little things that trauma does that you never question so you assume it’s normal. Amye did also have some BDSM gear though she didn’t suspect she’d get much use out of it. Dukat wasn’t very into it and after years of being free of the Occupation the idea of having Cardassian military personnel clients wasn’t nearly as tolerable as it used to be.</p><p>That had of course been the majority of her clients during the Occupation but her list had shifted more to Bajoran politicians and capitalists. After her little conflict with Dukat yesterday she did some research. When she arrived on DS9 she had planned to make Dukat interested by flirting with Damar. She had previous rapport with Damar and due to his general disinterest in Bajorans she wouldn’t have to expect him to return her faked romantic interest. So when she had seen Dukat chatting up with a man while she was visiting her sister at Quark’s she couldn’t help but take such a perfect set up for her plan. However she didn’t know much about Weyoun other than he was Dominion representative. Which was why she was reading what she could on both Weyoun and the Vorta...which was very little. Mainly what she read was vague. That the Vorta were coercive, underhanded, manipulative and hid their malice behind fake smiles. </p><p>However that was not the initial impression she had gotten from him. But she could be wrong. It’s not like she has previous experience with Vorta to back up her assumption. Mainly just that his response to her interest had looked and felt so genuine that she had a hard time believing he would fake that. It didn’t help that she did find him charming to look at. Due to his positive reaction to her Amye had expected a response. But not so quickly as the next morning. Getting a call on her comms she activated it to see Weyoun. His expression morphing from polite disinterest into one that had a slight blush to his cheeks and his eyes widening before looking away from her right out of the shower look.</p><p>“I do hope this isn’t a bad time?” He asked, she was in the middle of her morning routine, but she was decent, though without makeup.</p><p>“Not at all what did you need?” She reassured. </p><p>He gave a slight, nervous looking smile, “I was wondering if you would mind joining me for a meal later today?” He asked.</p><p>One of her favorite things to do with clients was to make them sweat. To watch men who normally got everything they ever wanted squirm as she considered them. Unlike with her clients she did not feel this urge with Weyoun.</p><p>“What time do you have in mind? I have an appointment at 1900.” She wanted to be open about how much time she had available.</p><p>“Well I’m usually done with work between 1500 and 1700. Would 1600hrs be a good time or is that too close to your other engagement?” He asked watching her comb her fingers through the tangles of her wet hair.</p><p>“I don’t see why it’d be a problem.” She smiled at him, “Unless I enjoy your company too much I don’t think I could lose a whole three hours over dinner.”</p><p>He responded with his own smile. One of nervous embarrassment. It had a little something swell in her chest. Oh no! That better not be what she thinks it is.</p><p>“Very well. I will meet you on the Promenade at 1600hrs.” He gave a slight bow, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“I look forward to it.” She said before ending the call.</p><p>Amye still had a lot of time till her dinner date. So she went to Quark’s to see if he or whoever else wanted her to keep her ear to the ground for information. While she was finding Weyoun to be absolutely adorable that didn’t mean she was against using him for information. He was a massive higher up in the Dominion, who was currently occupying her home and very likely to start squeezing them under their might if this war continues to go in their favor. Amye had never been one to let her sentimentality get in the way of her work or her attempts to help her people. Weyoun may be the first one she’s been physically interested in that doesn’t mean she never had an emotional connection to her previous marks. She just cared more about the lives they took than she did about them. Not that she ever had to confront that too much with her line of work.</p><p>Quark did not look happy to see her when she came in. Her sister Cherehl worked night shifts so she was most likely sleeping right now. Despite it being early in the day there were already Jem’Hadar in here. Why they were here she didn’t understand. None of them were drinking and seemed interested in Dabo. She returned his sour look with a smile. Walking over to the bar she sat down. With no one else really to serve Quark made a bee line for her.</p><p>“What was last night?” It was funny hearing him trying to be both angry and quiet, “You are here to distract Dukat not Weyoun.” As if she wasn’t well aware of that.</p><p>“Oh Quark,” She could be the bigger man and be nice and not condescending to him, but she never chose the high path when it comes to guys like Quark, “For someone in the service industry you do not understand it very well.” He gave her a cross look.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Well for one a catered experience is something I strive to give.” She leaned onto the bar, “And most of my clients like me because I’m difficult. There are plenty of women who make a living on being nice to men.” She gestured to herself, “I just happen to be one of the few who make my living on catering to men who don’t want women to be nice to them.”</p><p>“So you’re saying Dukat likes being treated like that?” Quark looked confused.</p><p>She shrugged, “It’s what he responds to and it’s what kept him coming back to me during the Occupation.” </p><p>Quark shook his head, “I don’t get it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to Quark. But I’d appreciate it if you’d trust my methods.” </p><p>He sighed at that, “Well you’re the expert here. Now did you want a drink? Oh we do serve food if you’re hungry?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Not really here for whatever it is you are serving as food.” He gave her a dramatic offended look, before he could respond she continued, “I am here to ask if there is anything I should keep an eye out for with my client?” She tried to keep it vague in case they were overhead but used her tone to suggest at the underlining meaning.</p><p>That had Quark smile, “Well I didn’t plan for you to bring anything like that to the table but I assure you if you come across anything of interest I can get it into the hands of the right people.” He did always have a weakness for doing whatever is illegal under who ever he rents from she swears.</p><p>She smiled back, “Good to know.” She stood up, “Now I have some time to kill before my date tonight.” </p><p>“Have fun.” Quark replied.</p><p>“I always do.” She said before she left.</p><p>She chose to do a quick check in with her brother to make sure the kids were doing alright. It’s not that she didn’t trust him or them. It was more that she didn’t trust the current environment to be safe, especially since she couldn’t be there if anything should happen. They were both doing okay. Her brother didn’t live to far from her home so it wasn’t too much of an issue to take them to school. So she spent most of her day preparing mentally. It was something she had gotten really good at during the Occupation. Amye blamed it as to why she had such a hard time being open and vulnerable with other people. As in why she doesn’t date outside of work very often. It mainly consisted of her going over her previous interactions with Dukat to remember what to expect, mainly in the area of where he’s gonna piss her off the most. While she doubted he would retaliate against her now that he had to play nice with Bajor but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t find other ways to get back at her if she lashes out at him for being a son of a bitch. So she mentally prepared for whatever weird stuff would inevitably come out of his mouth while they were together. One of his all time favorites was to go through what he was doing ‘that was best for Bajor’ as if he would know as both a member of a completely different species and as the person in charge of exploiting it.</p><p>Not that she’d forgotten her date with Weyoun only that she didn’t know what to expect from him, and therefore what to prepare for. When asking her sister about him Cherehl had said that several people thought he was sleeping with Dukat. Which Amye wouldn’t put past Dukat. He was the kind of petty bitch who would sleep with anyone to make himself feel superior to them. Amye would be more surprised if he wasn’t sleeping with him. She had it on pretty good authority he at least had casual sex with Damar so the idea that he would go fuck someone he works with isn’t beyond him. Since she wasn’t expecting Dukat to want to go out in public tonight she wore a more casual outfit. A long slightly flared skirt with a loose, bigger top that she wore under her skirt and used her belt to give a nice silhouette. Checking to make sure she didn’t forget anything she left to meet Weyoun. He was waiting for her right on time. His fixed polite expression morphing into a smile when he saw her.</p><p>“Do you have a preference for dinner?” He asked, his Jem’Hadar guards looming behind him.</p><p>She’d forgotten about them, “No I’m fine with whatever.” Not that there was much to choose from with business only recently coming back to DS9.</p><p>He hummed in his throat, “The replimat then.” He suggested.</p><p>Walking there it was a little strange to have an armed escort. Definitely not something she was used to. Even with her higher up clients they rarely took her places during the Occupation. She had been stuck at a brothel then, partially due to lack of funds and mainly because it was safer in numbers. Unless you ended up as a mistress going to try and work on your own meant going missing most of the time. There were plenty of Cardassian Glinns who were happy to not have to pay for skills like hers.</p><p>The replimat had a relatively decent crowd due to the time of day. Still mainly just the Cardassian soldiers but a few Bajorans. She found seeing their faces in the crowd a relief. One of the worst situations to be in from her past was to be alone in a room with nothing but Cardassian soldiers. Besides it just being utterly terrifying even just having a single other Bajoran made you feel less alone even if it really didn’t change anything. Finding a seat and getting their food Amye quickly started to realize she or at least they were getting looks. The side eye wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with even now due to her Cardassian clients so it was easy enough for her to brush off. It was more the looming Jem’Hadar standing just out of her sight but definitely near her that was bothering her. But she kept that to herself, it’s not like she expected him to dismiss his guards.</p><p>“So Amye what brings you to the station?” He asked starting conversation while their food was still steaming.</p><p>“Work mainly.” She watched him mainly just poke at his food.</p><p>“What kind of work do you do?” He kept pushing around one of those savory berries, stirring it in with the roasted roots to make it look like he was eating.</p><p>“I do sex work.” She answered with no shame.</p><p>His pleasant expression shifted into one of neutrality, like he was holding back a response, “Oh, I see.”</p><p>She tilted her head, “Does that bother you?” This was part of why she didn’t date.</p><p>Men tend to get really weird when they discovered she did sex work. Like that she did it for lack of self-respect or something and now that they were around that she should stop it. That is assuming they don’t immediately ghost her which was her most frequent response. But she refused to lie about it, she wasn’t so hungry for a relationship to compromise with a man who wouldn’t even respect her profession.</p><p>“No it’s just...I was not aware that this is what was happening.” OH.</p><p>She reached over and touched his hand, “Oh no Weyoun if I wanted you as a client I would have been upfront about it. It wouldn’t be a good business practice to try and charge someone without knowing if they can afford to pay.” She kept that last bit in a lighter tone.</p><p>He visibly relaxed, “That is reassuring.”</p><p>“How long do you plan to be on DS9?” While she didn’t care for discussions about the Dominion Occupation he might give her some useful information, and she always made a point to engage whoever she was with.</p><p>There was nothing worse than sitting in silence with a stranger. With a friend or loved one it can be reassuring but with a stranger it is downright awkward. </p><p>“Well once the forces get here I’ll most likely move on to the next part of the Alpha Quadrant.” Was his vague response.</p><p>“Is there anywhere you’re hoping to visit while in the Alpha Quadrant?” She took a bite.</p><p>He finally put some food in his mouth, “Well I would enjoy going to Trill. Not many species understand what it’s like to have the memories of previous lives and I am curious how differently they’ve taken it.”</p><p>“That makes sense. I certainly hadn’t made the connection. How many lives have you had?” She hoped that wasn’t something too private to ask.</p><p>“I’m on my fifth. What about you miss Hexa? Is there anywhere you’d like to go to?” She took a drink, ugh she hated synthol.</p><p>“Not really.” She admitted, “After the Occupation I’d rather get comfortable with home again. Maybe later in life I’d want to travel but for now I’m more focused on my home and my kids.”</p><p>“Oh you have children?” Setting down his cutlery, done with the pretense of eating.</p><p>“Yes, two. I adopted them before the Occupation was even done. They’re great and I still have a few more years till they’re old enough to go out on their own.” She smiled thinking about them.</p><p>There was a bit of a pause as Weyoun took a drink and Amye ate for a few minutes.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” His tone suggested that this was something private.</p><p>He leaned a little over the table, his eyes darting up at her nervously.</p><p>“Sure.” Most men would have faked an emergency or abandoned her when they went to the bathroom at the reveal of her job or the fact that she had kids.</p><p>So his seemingly cool response to it made her not too worried about whatever he asked.</p><p>“At the bar..” He paused to lick his lips, “Did you mean what you said? That you thought I was handsome?”  His voice quieter, as if he was afraid to ask.</p><p>That wasn’t the question she expected, “Yes I meant every word. You have to be the most charming looking man in this room.” She leaned over herself taking his hands in hers.</p><p>A blush exploded over his face, causing a little thrum inside of her. Oh no! She liked that look. He smiled and looked away shyly.</p><p>He touched his heated face, “I apologize I’ve just never been told that before. We Vorta do not have much in the way of understanding aesthetics.” He rambled.</p><p>“You know,” She started tracing her thumb over his soft knuckles, “If you aren’t hungry we could go back to my quarters? I have actual alcohol there.” Amye asked, leaning away, her fingers tracing over his as she pulled away.</p><p>The light seemed to catch in his purple eyes in such a lovely way, “I’d like that.” He nodded, his smile less broad but just as genuine looking.</p><p>Standing up and walking out she still felt the eyes on her back. This wouldn’t be the first and most definitely not the last time she brought someone home that others didn’t approve of. So it was a common enough burden to bear. If anything the most awkward part was the Jem’Hadar, silently following them, their steps oddly quiet for how big they were. Reaching her quarters she was relieved when Weyoun dismissed them. They gave a nod acknowledging the order before walking away. Inside her quarters Weyoun went to sit on the couch while Amye drifted to where she’d put the bottles of booze she had gotten form Quark.</p><p>“Would you like a drink?” She asked, pouring herself one.</p><p>“No I’m afraid it would be wasted on me. It takes quite a bit of strong alcohol to affect me.” She heard his voice carry over the space between them.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a benefit or a pity?” Amye turned to join him on the couch.</p><p>Weyoun was leaning back into the couch, “Depends on the situation.” He said watching her take a drink.</p><p>Sitting next to him she noticed him hesitate like he was going to touch her but decided against it, “Is there something you want?” She asked setting her drink down on the end table behind him, causing her to lean over him.</p><p>His blush had died down but came roaring back, she smiled down at him.</p><p>“I didn’t want to be too forward.” Weyoun looked up at her with those eyes of his.</p><p>They were probably her favorite feature, “Well how about,” She ran her fingers down the side of his face, “We just tell each other when the other does something they don’t like?” Amye leaned closer to him, “That way there is no confusion.”</p><p>“I can do that.” He said reaching up to run one hand through her hair and the other at her waist.</p><p>Smiling she closed the gap between them with a kiss. His lips soft under hers. Kissing her back she felt him pull her closer. Her hand traced up his ear and she heard him whine into the kiss. Pulling back a bit his pupils were wide. The hand on his ear enjoying undoing his hair on the sides so it hung down, framing his face. Normally Amye isn’t one for sex on the first date. For two reasons one usually the date doesn’t get that far and the second being that if her profession didn’t scare them off they tend to be of the mind that she should just be giving them sex whenever they asked. It was a frustrating position to be in. But she didn’t get the usual ‘gonna completely disrespect you afterwards’ vibe from Weyoun. It also wasn’t helping that she was finding herself very attracted to him. He leaned up to kiss her, pulling her down more on top of him as he slid back on the couch so his head was resting on the arm and she had one knee between his spread legs and the other a bit higher, around his hips.</p><p>There was just something about him that she found appealing. Most people found Cardassians inherently ugly. Amye didn’t agree but that was because she was generally indifferent to someones appearance. No to her it was the actions of the Cardassians that she found ugly. It didn’t help that almost every Cardassian she ever met was in the military. Military folk all had a strange attitude around them. One she wasn’t very fond of, one that demanded obedience. It’s why she was so fond of pushing against it. Was it the way he acted maybe? Even though the Occupation had ended a few years ago the scars were on all of them. Even young adults like her sister with their youthful faces and only a few years into adulthood had a look of someone who had seen much suffering. Weyoun didn’t have this look, it reminded her of the few Federation operatives who visit Bajor on occasion. They had an air of about them, one that shows they haven’t been trodden on and no interest in doing so to others. It was refreshing. He was also just really cute and had the most charming blush. The hand on his ear trailed down to open his coat. Her other running up the leg between her thighs. He broke the kiss looking down to watch her hands move to meet at where his clothes ended.</p><p>“Did you want me to stop?” She asked halting the movement of her hands.</p><p>She watched him swallow, “No but don’t you have a prior engagement?” Oh yes Dukat.</p><p>“Computer: time?” She called.</p><p>“It is 1805hrs.” It responded.</p><p>“We have time.” She leaned back down to kiss him, “It’s alright to stop or slow down if you need to?” Amye didn’t want to push him.</p><p>“No,” He breathed out, his eyes being drawn to her lips, “Keep going.”</p><p>Weyoun took off his outer layer before leaning back down. Smiling down at him she went back to kissing him. A few pecks to his jaw and the lower part of his ear. One hand running up under his shirt the other undoing his belt to reach under the fabric. Contact with the heated skin of his pelvis had him turning his head to kiss her. Their noses bumping which had her breath out a light laugh before kissing him. The skin of his belly was soft and smooth. No belly button as she continued to move up. The fabric folding up to follow her. Wetness let her know that her other hand had reached its destination. She wasn’t surprised there wasn’t anything on the outside like Bajorns. She knows her way well enough around Cardassian anatomy for that. He felt different though, none of the cool texture of scales framing it. No just soft smooth skin hot under her palm. Finding him she was surprised there was little difference in the feel of it. Unlike her own or even a Cardassian his genitals was just a slit in the otherwise smooth surface. He was getting quite wet though. Two fingers running over it had him moan, his hips rising up to meet them.</p><p>His hands moved to lift up her long skirt. Pulling it up so there was nothing between the flesh of her legs and his still clothed one. It pooled down over them, hiding her grind down onto his thigh. Her underwear the barrier stopping her from ruining his pants. Amye’s hand reached where his nipples would be. She didn’t feel anything noticeable there but he did push his chest into her hand. The two fingers tracing over him pressed inside. Her tongue entering his mouth to imitate what her hand was doing. He sucked on it. Weyoun was soft and warm, she felt him squeeze around her fingers as she ran them over the upper wall. The smallest texture difference, like bumps letting her know where he liked to be touched. Pulling back from the kiss Weyoun moaned again as she stroked it. The sound not able to cover the very noticeable chime. </p><p>That fucker! Dukat was almost an hour early and he was the one who picked the time. If he isn’t gonna respect her off hours than he can just wait outside.</p><p>“Should you get that?” Weyoun did not sound like he wanted her to stop and him pressing back into her only confirmed it.</p><p>“The doors locked they can wait. I have something much more important right here.” She grinded down onto his leg and went back to kissing him.</p><p>Refusing to acknowledge the next chime at all as they went back to touching each other. Weyoun’s hands going down to grip at her waist. Her knee pressing up into him, colliding with her hand stroking him.</p><p>Then the sound of the door sliding opened invaded, filling the space.</p><p>End of Chapter 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dukat usually got drinks with Weyoun or Damar after shift or went to pester Kira if he was feeling lucky. But Weyoun wasn’t in Quark’s and with him and Damar fighting about his daughter he thought of his meeting with Amye. It’s what he’d been looking forward to all day so he thought why not just head there early? She could charge him for the time all she wants his pockets have gotten quite deep as head of the Cardassian government. Chiming the door he didn’t hear her respond. Rolling his eyes he chimed it again and again, still nothing. Well if she’s not in than he’s gonna wait inside for her and if she is in but is just ignoring him than she’s just gonna have to deal with him. Being in charge of the station again had many perks. One of the ones he rarely got to use was access to every part of the station. It was something Sisko ensured he couldn’t do anymore after that time he had waited for him in his quarters. If he could give Sisko anything it was that he was diligent. </p><p>Being near an hour early he expected her to be home, getting ready for him. There was something pleasing about watching a woman get ready for you. It was something he’s missed since his wife divorced him and since the Occupation ended. What he walked in on was the farthest scene he’d ever predicted to be happening. Amye was curled over Weyoun, her hands under his clothes, kissing him. Dukat’s eyes were drawn to the hand down his pants, the smell of arousal thick in the air. He could feel the blood rush to his neck which he was refusing to acknowledge especially as Amye turned to glare at him.</p><p>“Dukat you are early.” She stated, her tone hostile.</p><p>Weyoun sat up, her hands slipping out of his clothes. Weyoun’s face colored with a deep blush that could be arousal, could be embarrassment with how he was also glaring at him. Trying to crawl out from under her. She moved to help him up, Weyoun had to grab his pants to stop them falling to the floor.</p><p>“Dukat you cannot just walk into people’s quarters.” Weyoun sneered as if he was supposed to be here and not Dukat.</p><p> As if he was at fault here. If anyone should be mad it was him. That’s what he was, he was gonna be mad right now. He took a deep in-breath allowing his secondary olfactory sense to be triggered, tasting the air. Weyoun’s arousal the easiest to pick up, Amye’s more subtle, covered by more layers. Yes he was angry and not at all aroused by this.</p><p>Well he couldn’t exactly defend his entering Amye’s quarters to Weyoun so he decided to attack, “Moving quite fast aren’t we Hexa, even for you. You just met him what? Less than a day ago?” That should move this away from him violating whatever rules Odo thinks he isn’t exempt from.</p><p>“As if you’re one to talk Dukat.” Amye stormed over to him, oh how he loved the look of righteous anger on a woman.</p><p>“Well I’m leaving.” Weyoun said finishing getting his clothes in order. His messed up hair causing Dukat to smirk at how disheveled the usually put together creature is, “I enjoyed talking with you.” Weyoun said to Amye.</p><p>“Good night Weyoun I’ll talk to you later.” She replied watching him leave, “Really Dukat I’ve been on the station one day and you’re already being a handful.” She crossed her arms.</p><p>Part of her top had been pulled from under her belt giving her a lopsided look. Dukat reached over and finished pulling the other half out. She didn’t stop him but narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>“And here I always thought you enjoyed having your hands full of me.” He did love twisting someone’s words around on them.</p><p>“Why did you even say 1900 if you were just gonna come at 1800 anyway?” She asked unbothered as he pulled her too him.</p><p>With her closer he could smell the both of them even clearer, it floated in the very air around her. Like a heavily spiced perfume that catches in the back of your throat as you smell it. He suppressed the rumbling he almost let out. No need to make her think she should do a repeat performance of this.</p><p>He shrugged, “Honestly I usually have drinks with Weyoun at this time. And since I couldn’t find him why not bother someone I haven’t gotten to see for a very long time.” Finished pulling out her shirt he held the side of her face in his right hand, “It’s been what? Five years? Would you want me to lie and say I didn’t miss you.” Which was true, if he could have his dream he’d be surrounded by his women.</p><p>All of them around him, ready for him, happy to see and love him. But dreams rarely were able to be made reality. His women usually wanted the illusion of having him all to themselves and who was he to not indulge them?</p><p>“Well if you’re gonna come earlier than scheduled than I’m charging you double for that time. I do have a life outside of you you know?” She continued to glare at him despite him petting her face.</p><p>That was one of the things he liked about her, she rarely caved under pressure. No she had the unique ability to cave at the exact right moment. He’d seen her do it with other men. How she pushes against them, prods at them. Until she stops and lets them take control, as if able to sense right when she’s at a mans edge. An edge that she pulled them back from and straight into her arms. It was a dangerous talent but one he was pleased she had manged to survive with. </p><p>“Ah yes Weyoun? He’s not the type of man I’d expect you to like Amye.” Reaching up into her hair to finish undoing her hard work.</p><p>He couldn’t let Weyoun’s mark on her be left unchallenged, “As if you know anything about what I like Dukat.” She huffed unbothered even as his other hand undid the belt at her waist.</p><p>“I know more than you’d expect.” He leaned in to kiss her throat, “How is Kimin by the way? Haven’t heard from him since the end of the Occupation. Such a shame really, his career was on the high note till he decided to betray Central Command.” He said running his nose up her neck.</p><p>How he loved how soft Bajorans were, “Dukat if I hear one word about him dying under mysterious circumstances I will end our arrangement,” As if she could? Dukat thought, “and I don’t care for being spied on Dukat.” He kissed her jaw, her arms still in front of her chest blocking him.</p><p>“It’s not like you’ve kept in contact with me since our last meeting. I’d almost think you didn’t want to see me again?” He teased, leaning back up to look at her.</p><p>She uncrossed her arms to put her own right hand on his face. Similar to how some Bajorans go to touch anothers ear. Even before her hand made contact it was clear this was the hand she had down Weyoun’s pants. He felt a mix of outrage that she would dare to touch him coated with another man but also aroused at both the gall and memories that scent brought up. Dukat tensed in conflict as her fingers made contact. She trailed her wet fingers along his jaw making the scent of Weyoun’s arousal stick to his face, coating every breath he took. Amye of course knew how sensitive Cardassians sense of smell is. In her eyes he could see her pleasure at his response. He took a deep breath. Oh she did love to push him. He was about to reach up and grab the offending wrist but her her eyes were hooded and she leaned up to kiss him. By the Union the taste of Weyoun was still on her lips. Dukat was annoyed at himself when he wasn’t able to suppress his rumble of pleasure. His traitorous body, ruining his plans yet again. She smiled against his lips, her body pressed against his armor so of course she could feel it.</p><p>With the belt gone he finished sliding the skirt down her hips till it pooled on the floor. Her large top reaching her mid-thigh, still covering plenty but teasing at what was underneath. Kissing her back he shifted the control into his hands. Amye relented hands finding the clasps of his armor after years of practice. The clang of it hardly noticed by him as he was busy focusing on his fingers running up her soft thighs. Reaching her underwear he slipped them down so they joined her skirt. With no barrier between them he picked her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck, the light pressure on his ridges causing a wave of heat through him. But that didn’t compare to how warm she was. This was what he never got with Damar’s dislike of sleeping with aliens, they were usually so warm. Dukat just wanted to curl up around them and suck all the warmth into his skin. </p><p>He carried her to the couch, kicking off his boots on his way. Originally Dukat hadn’t planned to go straight into sex. Amye was usually wonderful for conversation but walking in on her feeling up Weyoun with the smell of them so thick in the air he just couldn’t resist. His Cho’Ch throbbing inside of him. Laying her onto the couch his own body over hers he kissed at her neck, she even smelled warm. Her hips thrusted up to grind against him, her top sliding down at her movement. Her fingers squeezing at his ridges as they moved down from his neck to his waist. What she wanted very obvious with her hand rubbing him between their bodies. Pulling his pants down she pulled up his shirt. Everting with her fingers tracing around his ajan, thumb tracing his Chuva. He kissed her again, little of Weyoun left there now. Something about that had him throbbing. Pulling her hips to him she threw off her top, bra following shortly afterwards. An odd physical trait he liked that many other Cardassians complained about the Bajorans was their hair. He found the idea of having soft fuzz all over their body oddly charming, it reminded him of fur covered animals. Dukat also liked the way it felt on his ajan and Chuva.</p><p>Amye was clearly very wet, The thought that she could be wet from Weyoun and not him spurring him to grind against her, covering her in his own essence. She groaned, pressing back into him. Shifting her hips in his hands he entered her. Oh how he missed this. He groaned leaning down to rest his head on her warm breasts, breathing in the smell of her skin, sweat already building up. Something he didn’t care much for but it was the price to pay when he wanted to smother himself in warm, soft flesh. Planting her feet the best she could on either side of his hips gave her the support to move with him. That was something he preferred with her to his comfort women. Their docility was fun to play with outside of sex, made his everyday more entertaining. But it made the sex boring, like he was sleeping with a sex toy rather than a person. He never had this issue with Amye, but that’s how she makes a living off of this. By being good at it. </p><p>Dukat normally didn’t have a stamina issue. It was something he was proud of and liked to lord over his other work fuck buddies like Damar. But with how long it had been since he’d been with a Bajoran, combined with the smell of Weyoun swirling with her own. He found himself on the edge embarrassingly fast. Dukat tried to speed her along. Touching her like he knew she liked to be touch. Rubbing at the right spot inside of her to have her closer to her orgasm. But than he leaned back to look at her. Eyes on him as she lifted her right hand to her face and sucked those fingers still smelling heavily of Weyoun into her mouth. The jealousy combined with her mockery into an intense orgasm. He buried his face into her neck and hair to avoid outright roaring at the sensation consuming his senses. Causing him to lose control of himself for just a few moments. Dukat heard her moan as he bit her neck but he didn’t care. He was too busy filing her to care about her comfort at the moment. Finished he felt lax, like he’d won a fight. Faint waves of pleasure still passing through him. Sitting up he could see the deep indent of his teeth on her throat. His rumble returned. One thing Dukat could never resist doing was leaving his mark on those around him. Even if they got rid of them or they faded with time, the memory of them was still there. And if he wanted anything it was to be remembered.</p><p>End of Chapter 4</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quark was busy getting his bar ready for when the next shift got off. While his business has been drastically cut due to the Dominion Occupation the fact they were all soldiers meant they worked in shifts. Meaning he had plenty of time to prepare to try and get as much latinum out of the Cardassians as possible. Since the Jem’Hadar didn’t ever buy anything and just took up space. Space that could be used by paying customers. Not that he liked the ones he did have. He forgot how much he disliked having almost exclusively Cardassian clientele while under the Federation. They were mean, bothered his girls and on the edge of violence with the Jem’Hadar. Kira and Odo met with him in his bar for their little resistance meetings. Kira came in, assumedably for something else as she sat at the bar and asked for her usual tea. For a while she just sat there drinking, staring thoughtfully into her glass. He was about to start a conversation with her when the crowd came in.</p><p>A wave of Cardassian soldiers swarming to seats and Dabo tables. His wait staff rushing about to get that first batch of orders as quickly as possible. Not that they tipped. This pulled Quark away from Kira for a while. So long that Amye came in wearing a deep blue dress. As one of the few women on the station she instantly drew attention. Her roll of her eyes showing more amusement than annoyance. She gave Quark a wink and walked up the stairs to the upper area. Amye’s appearance drew Kira’s attention as well. Kira gave her a suspicious look. Amye sat on her own on the upper area. A table of Jem’Hadar next to her. If Quark was seeing correctly that woman was talking to them. What you would have to talk to Jem’Hadar about he couldn’t guess. He’s tried for weeks to get them interested in anything he could offer or even to get them to suggest something to him but nothing he tried work. Were they talking back to her? He rarely got a response out of them.</p><p>He was so distracted Kira had to repeat herself, “Must you stare at every woman Quark?” Her face showing she disapproved. </p><p>“What can I say I do enjoy a beautiful female.” He got her another tea, “Besides looking is free.”</p><p>Her face got an even sour look, “Why do you have to view a relationship with a woman as transactional?” </p><p>“I mean it is.” She looked so offended, “If you don’t believe me go ask her yourself. She’s the girl I called up from Bajor to...entertain.” Now she turned that sour look to Amye.</p><p>“Of all the things Quark I hadn’t expected you to hire a call girl for the station.” Her tone making it clear how angry she was.</p><p>“I didn’t hire her I just called her.” Which was true, “She’s way beyond my pay grade I just get a cut of her profits.” Also true which Amye had been surprisingly okay with, “See how many eyes are on her? This will really help take the attention away from my girls. This occupation is hard enough without the Cardassians roaming hands.”</p><p>Quark hadn’t told Kira the real reason he called her up because he knew Kira would disapprove. Not only of the plan but of Amye. Seeing how Kira reacted to just his Dabo girls a full on sex worker wasn’t something she’d approve of.</p><p>“That’s true, Cardassians can never keep their hands to themselves.” She smirked at him, “It’s why I usually break their wrists.”</p><p>Her expression turned thoughtful, “Speaking of Cardassians with wandering hands Dukat has been acting weird the last couple of days.” She stated leaning more on the bar.</p><p>“Really how so?” He tried to ask casually.</p><p>“All of yesterday he was entirely professional. No calling me in for meetings, no inappropriate comments, nothing. The night before I saw him on my way to my quarters and he usually takes every opportunity to try and follow me inside. But he ignored me.” She took a drink of her tea.</p><p>“You’re saying that like it’s bothering you?” She definitely didn’t sound as pleased as he’d expect.</p><p>Speaking of Dukat he walked in. His eyes trailing over the bar, briefly resting on Kira before being drawn to the upper balcony.</p><p>“I mean it’s great to not have him tailing me. What I’m concerned with is what has him so distracted? Odo hasn’t mentioned anything new on the minefield or with the Founders. So what could be drawing so much of his attention that he’s being less of a creep?” </p><p>“Well I’m pretty sure if you turn around you’ll get an answer to your question.” Quark said watching the scene unfold.</p><p>________<br/>Dukat spotted Amye at Quarks. She popped out in her blue dress, his men visibly lusting after her. If he didn’t hurry he’d have competition for tonight. She would schedule someone else to just spite him. He couldn’t help but find enjoyment in how she was making him work for her attention. Not that he’d ever tell her that. Her eyes spotting him but roaming past him, as if he was any other Cardassian in this bar. He scoffed at her dismissal. Getting more riled up as she turned to talk to the Jem’Hadar. As if those walking, barely sentient killing machines were deserving of her smile. He went up the stairs, keeping his eyes on her.</p><p>________<br/>“...Oh really I didn’t know that.” She replied to the second talking to her.</p><p>Second Huzu’tos was explaining to her where he was last stationed in the Gamma Quadrant. Apparently there’s a people who are entirely dependent on the delicate system of waterfalls. The universe really has a range of diversity that she could never had dreamed up. Amye was also purposefully ignoring Dukat till he was standing right next to her. The Jem’Hadar gave him the same blank, yet hostile looks they’d been giving the entire bar.</p><p>“Yes Dukat?” She asked setting her drink down.</p><p>“That color looks brilliant on you.” He said turning to sit at her table.</p><p>Just to be a bitch she stood, “Really Hexa? I thought we had a lovely time last night.”</p><p>She put her hands on her hips, “I never said we didn’t. Only you just had my attention last night, a client of one doesn’t really fit my style.” Which was true.</p><p>She was never the sugar baby type. There was a time she’d done it briefly but it was so smothering to have her time managed by someone else. Even in the brothel she got to set her hours and pick her clients.</p><p>He hummed in his throat, “I recall you enjoying my undivided attention in the past.” Dukat stood, trying to use his height to intimidate her.</p><p>“Really Dukat?” She said, he stepped towards her, Amye backed into the railing, “Do you think I enjoyed coming to this station in the past just to cater to you?” His hands grabbed the railing on either side of her, “Does your ego know no bounds?” She was proud of how her voice didn’t waver.</p><p>There were less than six Bajorans in this bar, twelve non-Cardassian or Dominion soldiers total. If he decided to take this farther she would be unlikely to get backed up. But Amye had built up the skill of bluffing confidence in the face of fear over the decades. So instead she just smirked up at him, as if she was the one entirely in control. He pressed himself into her. Pelvis grinding into her thigh. His pupils expanding as he leaned down so his face was right in front of hers. Threatening to kiss her.</p><p>“Are you stating my ego is large? While you stand here dressed to attract the eye of every male in this room. I think you have the wrong idea of which of us has the inflated ego.” Of course he would say something like that.</p><p>“DUKAT!” Amye managed to barely hear over the loud sounds of the bar.</p><p>Dukat ignored it, leaning in a little further. Thinking quickly she decided to really push it. Thrusting her head back, as if to headbutt him. Seeing the motion he took a step back so she would miss him. Which gave her plenty of room to swing her knee into his Chuva with as much force as she could. The groan of pain Dukat let out had to be the most satisfying sound she’s heard out of his mouth in her many years of dealing with him. Before he could stand up and retaliate Kira had reached them. Her hands grabbing Dukat and pulling him away from her. He looked like he wanted to throttle her. Amye had the biggest shit eating grin on her face as Kira with the help of security dragged the head of the Cardassian government out of the bar. He will probably make her regret that but if Dukat was gonna be so bold as to assault her in public than she would gladly return the favor. Grabbing a chair she sat at the table with the Jem’Hadar just to watch Dukat growl in rage.</p><p>“That attack was not very effective at neutralizing him.” The second said.</p><p>His entirely serious, neutral tone had her almost spilling her drink she found it so funny for some reason.</p><p>“It may not look it Huzu’tos but it was, just not in the way you’re used to.” She took another drink, the Jem’Hadar exchanged a look, “Some people never learn from physical pain, you need to hurt them in here,” She gestured to her chest, “To get them to learn.”</p><p>“And that is what you have done? You have disciplined him in a way he will learn from?” Huzu’tos asked, tone the same.</p><p>“Oh he’ll understand to not pull that again.”</p><p>“I will consider this for future dealings with the Cardassians.” This did have her laughing into her drink.</p><p>The thought of a Jem’Hadar just kicking a Cardassian soldier in the crotch for doing something he didn’t like was the funniest thing in her head.</p><p>“I won’t stop you but I’m sure that would conflict with the alliance between the Dominion and Cardassia.” She said.</p><p>The Jem’Hadar visibly sighed. Like children who were told they had to wait to go play. The sulking would have been charming if they weren’t so threatening. Who she actually came to see walking in relatively quickly. Damar quickly spotted her and stormed up the stairs, his expression livid.</p><p>“Did you get Dukat arrested?” He sounded infuriated.</p><p>“As if little old me could get Gul Dukat in trouble. What your chief of security chooses to do is up to him not me.” When it came to military men pushing it onto the chain of command was the best way to avoid a direct conflict.</p><p>Damar huffed and looked at the Jem’Hadar she was sitting with, “Well are we going?” He asked, just as to the point as she remembered.</p><p>“And here I thought you’d want to get some drinks first.” She teased, remembering his love of Kanar.</p><p>“I’ll grab a bottle on the way out.” He said still testy.</p><p>It’s not like she intended to attack Dukat today. She had only planned to remind him of the fact that he didn’t have control over her. It’s not her fault he couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“Alright.” She said standing up.</p><p>Damar’s eyes drifting to watch her dress slide back down her legs as she stood. His expression less hostile. She didn’t push him as they went back to his place for the night. If she could give him anything he was always very direct and paid well. It was almost a shame he didn’t care much for non-Cardassian women. There were several workers she knew who would love a man of Damar’s attitude.</p><p>End of Chapter 5</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weyoun called Amye in the morning before his shift again. He did his best to hide his nervousness. Weyoun couldn’t recall any version of him that had ever had someone be so direct and flattering to him. Sure he had gotten flattery before, as middle management to the Dominion it was common for those he’d be sent to enact the will of the Founders with, to scrap and grovel at him for things or leniency. Just never had they shown an interest in him and most especially without real cause. She answered the call in her bathrobe. This must just be her usual time to get ready.</p><p>“Weyoun how good to see you. I’d worried Dukat’s interruption would have scared you off.” She smiled at him.</p><p>Ugh Dukat! Weyoun had to be the middleman between Dukat and Odo last night and it had been especially draining. And him bursting in on them and certainly not helped endear him to Weyoun.</p><p>“Yes well Dukat does as he pleases the best anyone can do is try and mitigate his worst habits.” Which was how Weyoun did it.</p><p>He’d been honestly relieved when Dukat had started inviting him back to his quarters. At the rate Dukat was harassing the women around him it was likely to get them in trouble with Bajor. Though Weyoun’s involvement didn’t seem to change much with Dukat’s recent behavior unfortunately. </p><p>She chuckled at that, “Yes that is true. I’ve worked with him before and I swear becoming head of the government has just made it worse.” Weyoun agreed.</p><p>He sometimes regretted giving him leadership in exchange for joining the Dominion. It was clear he didn’t realize both his and Cardassia’s standing in the Dominion. The man was just signing his death warrant with this attitude that he was on equal footing with the Founders. But he won’t be receiving that bit of mercy till the Alpha Quadrant was taken. So unfortunately for Weyoun he would have to continue to deal with him in the future.</p><p>“I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?” Hopefully this time without interruptions. </p><p>“Yes I’d like that.” Amye replied.</p><p>“Would 1800hrs work?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t have anything scheduled for today so that works for me.” She answered.</p><p>With goodbyes exchanged he closed the call. Finally Dukat seemed to be done with whatever he was doing in his bathroom so Weyoun could finish getting ready.</p><p>“Were you making a call?” Dukat asked coming out looking clean and ready to leave.</p><p>“Yes.” Was Weyoun’s curt reply.</p><p>He’d rather Dukat not know about his date. Knowing him he’d try and sabotage it or invade the space on purpose instead of accidentally this time.</p><p>“Anything I should be concerned about?” Ah he’s probably thinking of the meeting with the Founder later today.</p><p>“No, nothing significant.” Weyoun stood to go to the bathroom.</p><p>“Good well I’ll see you at the briefing.” Dukat said all business.</p><p>If only he could keep control of himself and maintain it. He’d be so much more effectual. Weyoun nodded going to step past him but Dukat stopped him by placing his arm in front of him. Sighing in frustration Weyoun looked up at him making his annoyance clear. Dukat just smirked at him to lean down so their faces were closer.</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna kiss me goodbye?” He asked.</p><p>Another sigh before leaning up to kiss Dukat. It might be Weyoun’s inexperience talking but he never disliked kissing Dukat. Only that kissing didn’t do much for him. Well...except for with Amye. But that was different. He didn’t have to tolerate her or listen to her constant talk. No he liked being around her while Dukat’s presence he found barely tolerable at work and a little more so after hours. At least he didn’t talk about work when they were off shift. It’d be hard to get any of the enjoyment out of his attention if he was too busy biting his tongue about how frustrated the Founders were getting with him. Dukat kissed him back. Pulling away Weyoun walked around him and into his bathroom.</p><p>The rest of the morning was relatively uneventful. Kira had a talk with Weyoun about the Dominion’s plan to deal with Dukat’s actions last night. As he had stated to Odo last night as long as Amye didn’t file any charges than there was nothing the Dominion planned to do. Dukat didn’t have any interest in charging Amye for hitting him. It would not only show that what she had done bother him but would certainly have her respond with charges against him to prove it was self-defense. </p><p>Getting to spend time with Odo was always a pleasure. Weyoun now had over half of his meetings with him. It had certainly helped both his mood and his work ethic to have one of his gods in the room with him. A reminder of his purpose and goals. When his Founder came to the meeting she usually attended, Weyoun was positively ecstatic to be sharing space with two of his gods. It was times like that which made dealing with Dukat and living in the painfully loud station worth it. The meeting itself didn’t reveal much. His Founder ordered to get the wormhole open and Dukat was peacocking so nothing new. With his date being shortly after the meeting he went to meet Amye in a particularly good mood.</p><p>This time Weyoun picked her up at her quarters. Like last time her eyes were briefly drawn to his guards before they headed out. It was something that couldn’t be helped with the wormhole closed. If he were to die his other clones were all on the other side of the wormhole so there would be no way for him to get back and do his work. It would mean a quick replacement by a different Vorta line, one that would end the biggest boost in his life and his future interactions with the Founders. That was something he did not want to lose.</p><p>This time they went to one of the Bajoran restaurants. Weyoun’s lack of taste meant he wasn’t very picky with food and usually just selected what looked to have the most interesting texture. He picked a noodle dish and Amye a soup. She started the conversation.</p><p>“So Weyoun are you planning to go down to Bajor anytime soon?” She asked politely.</p><p>“Well at the moment no Dominion personnel are allowed on Bajor but with us working to get some scientists down there I hope to go soon.”  Already he was regretting these noddles, they looked slimy, “Where are you from on Bajor?”</p><p>“Tozhat Providence is where I work and live now. I don’t really know where I was born my family moved around so much due to the Occupation that my parents don’t know which province they’re from.” She answered him before eating a bit.</p><p>“I see.” He said.</p><p>He finally took a bite, yep these noodles were too slimy for him. Weyoun took another few bites to be polite and washed it down with his drink. She seemed to be enjoying her food well enough.</p><p>“So what do you do in your free time Weyoun?” She asked after eating a bit more.</p><p>He paused to consider since he usually doesn’t have a lot of free time until recently, “Well I really enjoy games. I’ve been playing a lot of Dabo and I’ve played a bit of Korta.”</p><p>“I’ve played Korta, it’s fun but dull when you play with the same person too many times.” </p><p>“I have a board in my quarters if you’d care to play?” He asked. “I assure you, your and my dull Korta partner can’t just waltz into my quarters without repercussions.” Or at least he hoped Dukat wouldn’t.</p><p>She smiled, “Sure, lets get out of here.” Amye stood waiting for him having finished her food.</p><p>Of course he had to lead her to his quarters since she’s never been there before. He dismissed his guards and invited her in.</p><p>“I do have some alcohol if you’d like any it’s all Kanar though.” He let her know.</p><p>She made a face, “Yeah I’d like a drink even though Kanar is not my favorite by far.” </p><p>He poured her a glass. The reason he started keeping it in his quarters was whenever Dukat called for late night drinks. Usually it was him, Dukat and Damar with the occasional Glinn. Weyoun wasn’t especially fond of those nights. Mainly because Dukat grew less subtle when they were alone with men he trusted. Though it’s not like Damar cared about Dukat fucking him, no he was more paranoid of Weyoun’s influence on Dukat. If only Weyoun had the level of influence that Damar believed he did, he’d get so much done. Amye was already sitting at the Korta board, he handed her the drink before he sat down and began the game. What Weyoun noticed was that she wasn’t easy to bait like Dukat. Not that Dukat was incompetent at the game but Weyoun always enjoyed baiting him into distraction from the main goal. Amye would follow him for a bit before retreating. It lead to much longer games which Weyoun was enjoying.</p><p>“I think I’m done with Korta for the night.” Amye said after the second game and her second glass of Kanar.</p><p>She stood up and walked over to Weyoun. Amye leaned down a smile on her face before she kissed him. Weyoun kissed her back following her as she grabbed his arm to guide him to standing up. Running her hand down his arm till she reached his hand she lead him to his bedroom. There weren’t that many rooms in his quarters so it wasn’t a hard thing to guess. Weyoun was feeling nervous. In the past he usually just felt bored or ready to get things over with. Not that he hadn’t been aroused with his previous partners only that he never had someone not work related, someone who seemed to like him and that he was liking back. It was odd and made him feel...guilty. Like this was some unwritten rule he was breaking. But Amye’s smile helped ease his concern as they sat on the bed. Their knees touching as she leaned in to kiss him again. Weyoun stroked down her neck to open her button up top. Her own hands undoing his jacket. It helped cool him down as he was feeling hot. Vorta ears were sensitive, but not in the way Ferengi ears were. No they were sensitive to air movement, vibrations and the slightest of sounds so touching them wasn’t necessarily pleasurable, it was more overwhelming than anything. But the lower parts of his ear, the part that ran along his jaw was. It was why he shifted her fingers from his ears to there. She picked up the hint easily enough, something Dukat has yet to get despite their weeks of fucking. The kisses had pleasure bloom there and spread like a fast fire down through him.</p><p>Amye broke the kiss to kiss alone the other side of his jaw. He started sliding up her skirt, wanting more skin on skin contact. Pulling away Weyoun took off his shirt and she followed suit. Weyoun kept on his pants for a bit longer and Amye kept on her skirt. Putting them in a slightly more naked state than their last date. His eyes were drawn to the slight blush on her cheeks, most likely from the booze. She ran her hands over his chest, her eyes curios. His expression probably similar. It didn’t take him long to discover that her breasts were sensitive. A finger over the lightly darker peak had her kissing his nose before sucking at his upper lip. That had him his insides throb. While he didn’t technically have nipples the area where they used to be before they were engineered out was sensitive and the skin would flush a little purple when he got aroused. An old bit of anatomy that the Founders hadn’t managed to completely get rid of despite their best efforts. Weyoun wasn’t used to so much stroking and foreplay. He was used to sex being much more direct. It made him feel a little cheated with how much more intense it was already and they weren’t even fully naked.</p><p>Moving to straddle him he laid down. Her thighs splaying so their pelvises were pressed together. Her wide skirt, darker than the last one she wore spread out even farther. Amye leaned down so she was more laying on him. Their chests pressed together. The soft, rarely seen flesh rubbing together. Sending little jolts in his nervous system. She grinded down onto him. Weyoun did not get the way some species discussed gender. It was confusing and made little sense. What he did know was that his lack of genitals that were meant to penetrate was something he was teased for. Or at least he has chosen to take it as teasing. He did not have the energy to consider what Dukat meant by some of his comments and would rather not think about him at the moment. But he felt...inadequate which wasn’t something he liked or used to in the social category. Amye sucking on his lower lip helped distract him from those thoughts. Her hands now between them undoing his pants. Lifting up his hips so she could slide them down her hand immediately found him. Like she had memorized where it was, the fact he was extremely wet probably helped. </p><p>Fingers rubbing him causing waves of pleasure to spread. But he felt restricted in his clothes and with the station set to Cardassian temperatures he was getting too hot fast. Pushing her up he slipped out form underneath her to get the rest of his clothes off. He could hear hers hit the floor next to him. Getting back onto the bed Amye followed. Weyoun kicked down the comforter and pulled her to him, smiling into a kiss. Her hands running down his sides causing him to laugh a bit as she tickled him. Deciding to move to kissing her neck she gave a pleasant sigh. Now with nothing between them she rubbed him skin to skin. Weyoun felt himself moan, he leaned back to kiss her on the mouth but his nose bumped into her ear on the way. Amye giggled turning to meet him for a kiss. Sitting up so she was over him more as she slowly inserted two fingers into him her own thighs around his own she leaned back to look. Other hand propping herself up with her other arm over his shoulder, he groaned without her lips to block the noise. Still no where near as obscenely loud as her fingers thrusting and rubbing inside of him. Opening his eyes he was suddenly hit with a wave of panic. A sharp pain bloomed behind his eyes as he could swear the shadow of someone else was looming over him. It was Amye above him but this did not feel right. He started to dive into himself rather than be here.</p><p>“Weyoun?” Amye’s voice sounded so far away, “Weyoun?” A little louder now he realized he was staring at the ceiling he looked at her face, “Did you want to stop?” She asked her voice soft.</p><p>He nodded not really feeling up to saying it. How long was he out? Amye had stopped touching him and moved a bit away from him.</p><p>“What do you need?” She asked siting near him.</p><p>“A glass of water.” He said, his voice sounding scratchy for some reason.</p><p>The throbbing of his skull was lowering and whatever shadow had been there seemed to be gone now. To Weyoun she seemed to come back extremely fast, glass in hand. He took it from her it was cold in his hand. Taking a drink he noticed the stark temperature difference as he felt it enter his body. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of guilt.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said turning to her, alarmed.</p><p>“No don’t be sorry you have nothing to be sorry about.” Her tone reassuring.</p><p>“But you were having such a good time and I ruined it.” He said staring at his glass.</p><p>She reached over and touched the back of his other hand resting on the bed, “I was having a good time but I want to have a good time with you. If I just wanted sex believe me I have a lot of other options. The last thing I want is for you to be having a bad time when I can do something about it.” Weyoun looked at her, her expression seemed genuine.</p><p>“Thank you….I just…...It feels wrong. Like I’ll get in trouble.” The panic had died down, his arousal having dimmed with it.</p><p>He was feeling even more inadequate, Maybe Dukat was right, “Well you aren’t in trouble with me. I want it to be clear that if you ever want me to stop or I’m doing something that upsets you that you can let me know and I’ll stop.” She started turning away from him to stare at the door, her eyes distant, “There are plenty of people who won’t, trust me, I know.” She mumbled, blinking after as if she remembered where she was, “Okay, now how are you doing?”</p><p>He thought about it for a second, “Alright I guess..I don’t think I want to continue.” His voice getting quieter as he talked.</p><p>“And that’s alright.” She said, “Now do you want me to leave or is it okay if I stay?” He hadn’t even considered her leaving an option, that she was to stay here as long as she wanted not as long as he wanted.</p><p>“Yes I’d like you to stay, if you want.” He replied, feeling odd.</p><p>Out of his element, vulnerable. Something that made him feel on edge. She pulled the comforter back up and over them.</p><p>“Well I’m glad cause I’d love to stay with you for tonight.” She said leaning onto the pillow, naked.</p><p>Their clothes still scattered around the end of the bed, “What now then?” He asked.</p><p>“We could just talk for a bit.” That is something he’s good at.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?” He asked nothing coming to his mind.</p><p>“Well how about where did you grow up?” Ah, one of those sorts of things.</p><p>“I didn’t ‘grow up’ anywhere. Vorta aren’t born we’re clones so we open our eyes as adults. I like most clones was awakened on our homeworld.” He started thinking about some other things that would be of note and not completely alienate her as these sorts of things usually do when he talks about them with non-Dominion folk.</p><p>“So you were essentially born an adult? Who taught you to walk, talk, history and other stuff?” She asked watching him.</p><p>Weyoun took another drink before setting his glass down on his end table, “Vorta aren’t taught anything we have everything downloaded into our brains before we awaken. Though it does take a bit for a new body to adjust. I average around twenty five minutes before I’m able to walk and talk on my own.” Usually when he says these sorts of things he gets weird looks, like they no longer see him as a person but instead like a machine.</p><p>Amye however was laughing. His face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware that was something humorous?” He wasn’t mad, he tried for a more teasing tone.</p><p>She stopped her laughter, “Ah, it wasn’t. Only that I find it funny since it took me till I was five to start talking.” Amye was leaning on her arms, her bare shoulders sticking out from underneath the gray blanket, “What a pair we make huh?”</p><p>Now he felt even more confused, “Is that the normal length of time it takes Bajoran children to learn how to speak?” He doesn’t know anything about childhood or children but that seems like an awfully long time.</p><p>He tried to imagine spending five whole years unable to speak. It sounded immensely frustrating.</p><p>She shrugged, “Depends. Probably not before the Occupation. But a lot of people had to do things differently in order to survive,” She turned her face to stare out the window, “I don’t remember those years much but not long after I was born we had to go on the run. Mom had thankfully grabbed the wave disruptor so we were able to move undetected by Cardassian scans. However we were sneaking through the mountains for years. My parents didn’t know the area at all, and it’s not like we could stop to ask for directions. You never know who to trust, a lot of hungry and cold nights.” She rolled over so she was on her back, staring at the ceiling, “Sometimes I wonder if I’d be here if I was a loud kid, you know? One of the women I used to work with, her parents smothered her little brother so they wouldn’t get caught. That could have been me, but I was quiet so it wasn’t.” Her expression shifted, hardening as her eyes moved towards him, “Sorry I’m probably boring you with this.” She waved her hand dismissively a smile on her face.</p><p>Weyoun found that a hard thing to understand, but instead of saying that he said, “That’s okay you weren’t boring me.” Which was true, “I like hearing about your life,” Oddly also true.</p><p>He normally hated having to listen to people drone on and on about their lives. Weyoun didn’t have the time or patience for it. But for some reason Amye’s story didn’t bore him. Instead it made him reach under the blanket to grab her hand. Her mouth smiled but her eyes were giving off a different emotion, combining into one he wasn’t familiar with. He gave her a slight smile hoping that was a good response. Rolling closer to him she kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. Right now he didn’t feel inadequate at all.</p><p>End of Chapter 6</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weyoun’s alarm woke Amye, it startled her a bit since it wasn’t one she recognized. It had been several years since she’s worked outside of her regulars and almost as long since she had stayed overnight with a date. Last night had not gone as she expected, but not necessarily in a bad way. She was being completely honest with him when she said she didn’t need sex from him, it is literally her job. If anything it was nice to just play Korta and talk with him, like actually nice instead of the amusing petty verbal games she plays with her clients.</p><p>Weyoun got up, quickly heading to the bathroom to get ready. She got up to grab her own clothes, unless one of her clients paid her to stay the night she rarely ever did. Such as the other night with Damar. He has always been a very direct man which she has always appreciated. It didn’t take Weyoun long to finish in the bathroom so she could clean herself up a bit. While wearing the clothes she wore the night before was less than ideal being clean always helped. Weyoun was waiting for her when she left the bathroom.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you again for…..your understanding.” His tone was that polite one she hears him use with other people, “I do hope we can meet up again?” This he put as a question, a hint of nerves in his voice.</p><p>She nodded, “I’d be more than happy to spend more time with you Weyoun. You have my comms if you want to reach me.” Amye said before they parted ways.</p><p>Purposefully avoiding saying ‘have a good day’. Just because she personally liked him doesn’t change that he’s working against her people. It was a petty habit she had started during the Occupation and stuck with it unless asked to say it. Of course the only person who ever asked her to say it was Dukat when he would call her up whenever he was between comfort women. A part of her did feel guilty about doing what she could to get off the station back then. Those comfort women didn’t choose this profession like she did. However it was harder to send information to the resistance while in space and the on station resistance was all focused on taking over the station more than Bajor at large which was the kind of info she looked out for. It was why she was a little disappointed that she didn’t really get a chance to snoop through Weyoun’s place. For one it was always best to never search the first night unless you don’t plan on having any more nights with them. People tend to be more suspicious of a stranger in their home than someone they regularly call on. However she didn’t see any obvious signs of him working from home. None of the piles of data padds that Damar leaves lying around or the neat, well organized stacks that Dukat liked. Oh well she did enjoy spending time with him so she expected future opportunities.</p><p>Amye never had the problem with shame like other people did when she walked to her quarters. At least that’s what people call it ‘a walk of shame’. It had a lot to do with the fact that men already treated her differently due to her profession. To her the only difference is that men treat you exactly how they think of you instead of just keeping it in their heads. Which she has always preferred. She’d much rather deal with honest cruelty than manipulative courtesy. It was why she disliked Dukat so much, and why she enjoyed throwing his games back at him. Obviously he didn’t mind or else he would have stopped asking for her a long time ago. Getting to her quarters she took a quick shower and changed. She was planning to have lunch with her sister Cherehl so she sent her a reminder. That girls late night shifts meant she slept in most of the day, she’d always been the night owl of the three of them. It had been useful when they were younger.</p><p>People who didn’t already know what her profession was rarely guessed it since she dressed so modestly outside of work. Most of her clothes were long librarian style skirts and pants with interesting tops with the occasional dress. She didn’t care too much about what she wore when she wasn’t working. Her work clothes was where she spent most of her clothes money. Partially because it was expected that she look nice and partially because she had her work wardrobe centered around her persona as a mean bitch. Which she wasn’t gonna lie she was kind of a bitch but not as much as she let on at work. She chose a long straight pants and a patterned top for her lunch date with her sister. Of her two siblings Cherehl was the one she got along with the most. She was younger than her but they’d spent more time together growing up. By the time their brother came along Amye had started to drift away from her families morals, it’s why they didn’t get along as much. They met up at the replimat. Her sister waving her over. Waving back she hurried over, glad to spend time with her when she’s not working.</p><p>“Hey how did your date go last night?” Cherehl asked leaning on the table, her hands encircling her steaming mug of tea.</p><p>Not what she expected her to start with, especially in such a chipper way, “It went well. Weyoun is fun to play board games with and he’s cute.” Amye was just having hasperat for lunch, “Why do you ask?” Cherehl usually wasn’t interested in the detail of her love life.</p><p>“Well people have been gossiping about it, that and when you kicked Dukat right in the Chuva.” Cherehl laughed out.</p><p>That one was definitely going in Amye’s greatest hits of memories, “I’m surprised you care so much about the gossip around me?” Cherehl had always been the sensible one of the three of them.</p><p>Unlike Amye who worked stealing intel her brother had been a much more active member of the resistance. She didn’t know the details of what her brother had done only that he had killed people. Cherehl had just kept her nose down. She’d been the one supporting their parents when they had gotten sick for months and couldn’t work or when the rations got really tough. Sometimes Amye envied Cherehl’s ability to just not push against things, to keep her mouth closed. It has certainly lead to fewer incidents than Amye that’s for sure. It’s hard to imagine the family without Cherehl, she’s the reason they talk to each other anymore. Amye has grown very distant from her family due to their rising conservatism with their rampant support of the new Kai. Let’s just say Amye wasn’t a fan of her.</p><p>“I’d think gossip would be important in your line of work?” Cherehl took a drink of her tea, she’d been eating while she had waited for her, “Besides I worry about you….some of the things people say...I swear it’s worse than during the Occupation.” Amye felt herself tensing with the saddened tone Cherehl had, “Then everyone did questionable things, it’s what we needed to do to survive. But things aren’t desperate right now so people see you and think you’re a collaborator. As if you are just trying to cozy your way into a nice position ahead of the coming….” Amye sat silently, this wasn’t the first sort of talk she’s had like this and it probably won’t be her last, “...well….Anyways I just worry about you getting lonely.” She reached over to grab her hands, “You know you don’t HAVE to turn to them. You’re my sister and I love you and l am always here for you.” Oh no, part of Amye wanted to cry at that and the other was so angry at how things continue to never change.</p><p>She settled for silence for several seconds, her face at the default while she tried to rain in her anger. It wasn’t her sisters fault and it’s not like she can tell her why she’s here. Her family doesn’t even know the details of her spy work for the Occupation for things just like this. You never know when an operative will be necessary again. Amye had sworn to keep her work a secret from people who weren’t required to know till it was safe. And with many of the men she had stolen from walking around waiting to blame someone for the loss of the Occupation she knew it’ll probably be till her death.</p><p>“I appreciate your concern Cherehl.” Amye managed a neutral tone, “But I can manage, I know what I’m doing. I love you to and I’m glad that I can count on you to be there for me.” She smiled managing to cool her anger by focusing on how her sister was coming from a place of caring.</p><p>Cherehl gave her a hopeful smile. Amye felt guilt knowing that she was gonna have to disappoint her little sister for a while longer. She just hopes she sticks with her this time like she did before.</p><p>“So,” Cherehl’s tone back to a happy one, “When do you plan to call the kids next?” She asked changing the subject.</p><p>That was a relief to Amye, “Later today, when they’re done with school. It’s been hard being away from them. Things aren’t even bad yet but I just get so worried about them. If this is what mom felt like during the Occupation no wonder she has a bad heart.” Amye never thought of herself as an anxious person.</p><p>But she’d also always been a bit of a loner even in her own family. But she loved her kids and not being there for them concerned her.</p><p>“That’s good I love Urje but you know how he is…..I don’t think he’d outright say anything but he’s worse at keeping his opinions to himself than you are. Honestly I’m surprised they wanted to stay with him instead of our parents.” Cherehl said before taking a few more bites.</p><p>Amye shrugged, “Yeah Urje isn’t the best but my Prels love him for reasons I don’t understand. Oddly they asked me if they could stay with my main client. It gave me a bit of whiplash, I wonder if I shouldn’t have let them meet.” Amye took a bit thoughtfully.</p><p>“Oh that older Cardassian man? That would be a good idea actually.” Cherehl said as if that was a reasonable thing to say.</p><p>Amye blinked, “What?” Confused as to what Cherehl meant by that.</p><p>“Well he’s Cardassian and their Cardassian.” Cherehl took another drink of her tea, “They probably relate to him a lot. Maybe you should let them stay with him.” Cherehl offered.</p><p>“Cherehl the man in question is not only a client which makes the situation bad enough he also was a very prominent interrogator. The information he gave when he started working with the resistance is the only thing that has spared his life and for some they don’t think that was enough.” Had Amye actually not told her about Kimin? She could have sworn she had.</p><p>Cherehl shrugged, “I know. Still they might be safer with him right now.” Amye doubted Cherehl meant to frighten her with her observation, but she did anyways.</p><p>The thought of her own brother not protecting her kids as well as a man they met once who made it his career to torture people was a terrible thought. One she did not want to think about right now.</p><p>“I’d really rather not talk about Kimin in relation to my kids right now.” Amye stated, giving her sister a clear boundary. </p><p>“Well would you be up to talking about why you haven’t told Urje or our parents where exactly you are?” What the hell?</p><p>“What has gotten into you? Why are you prodding me like this? I thought we were just gonna have lunch, catch up since I hadn’t seen you in close to a year now. Instead it feels like you’re interrogating me.” Amye loved Cherehl but she had a lot on her plate and having her sister dump all these personal inquires on her was not helping.</p><p>Especially since it made her feel judged, “Nothing has gotten into me, I’m just worried about you.” Cherehl sounded sincere. </p><p>“Well I’m not telling them because we both know what their opinion would be if they found out I was here. It doesn’t take a leap to get who I came here to see.” Yep, definitely reminiscent of the Occupation.</p><p>Judgment from strangers has always been easier for her to bare than that of her family, “I just think you should tell them. If they found out some other way than it’s just gonna make them even angrier at you.”  Cherehl wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Except they aren’t going to find out. I’m just here for a month or two tops and then I’m gone. There’s no reason they should know.” Anye took another drink, her anxiety diminishing as her anger rose a bit, “So can we drop this please? How have you been? Is Quark still treating you badly? I’ll box that mans ears if he is.”</p><p>For a moment Amye thought Cherehl was gonna say something, the expression on her face looking like she didn’t want to drop it, “He’s been fine.” She shrugged her expression shifting back into a more neutral one, “Things could be worse. I miss the Federation. When they were running the station I felt safe even at night. Now I don’t like walking anywhere alone, it feels like I’m being followed everywhere I go.”</p><p>“That’s terrible is there anything I can do to help?” Amye asked wanting to be able to do something to support her sister.</p><p>Cherehl shook her head, “No, at least nothing comes to mind. I’ve become friends with a Jem’Hadar and he’s helped whenever I asked.”</p><p>“I was talking to some of them the other day.” Amye thought allowed, “A very serious sort of people aren’t they?” She had not seen a single one of them have any expression besides barely suppressed anger.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re not the warmest people but surprisingly decent from my experience.” The rest of their conversation shifted to more mundane things.</p><p>But with them under a new occupation mundane had shifted from gossip about who’s dating who to talk of the war and what people are afraid is going to happen. Amye certainly didn’t miss this sort of talk. With lunch wrapping up Cherehl only had a few hours before work so she left to do some errands. So Amye grabbed herself a raktajino to give her a bit of energy after that emotionally draining conversation. She’d been so busy wallowing into her cup she didn’t notice someone walk up to her till they said something.</p><p>“Is it alright if I join you?” Amye looked up to see a young woman.</p><p>Her very slight spoon and nose ridges making it obvious she was half-Bajoran and half-Cardassian.</p><p>“Go right on ahead.” She gestured to the other chair.</p><p>The woman sat down with her own steaming drink, a mug of tea.</p><p>“Sorry it’s just I’m waiting for someone and there aren’t a lot of non-soldiers on the station and I feel weird waiting alone.” She said with a smile as she sat down.</p><p>“It’s alright I was planning to leave in a bit anyways, I’m Amye Hexa.” She offered as introduction.</p><p>“Tora Ziyal.” She twirled her mug between her hands.</p><p>“Tora? That name sounds familiar.” Amye tried to remember where she heard it.</p><p>There was a bit of a pause as Ziyal took a drink before responding, “Yes it was my mothers since I couldn’t take my fathers.” Typical.</p><p>“Is that why you’re on the station? To connect with your father?” Amye asked, she hadn’t met a lot of half-Cardassians.</p><p>At her age she was clearly born during the height of the Occupation. Amye hadn’t thought much about Cardassian kids trying to find their families with Cardassians back on DS9. The thought made her anxious about her own kids. She loved them and would support them if they wanted that….but it would be hard for her.</p><p>“Oh no….well kind of. I’m living with my father. With the war and all I decided to take a break from school.” That’s unusual.</p><p>Amye is not an expert on Cardassian culture but acknowledging your kids in any capacity was often seen as a legal acknowledgment. Acknowledgment that would put resources into the mothers hands which Central Command would not approve of if she was not Cardassian. So most soldiers tended to avoid any children that might of come about, and that’s the nicer way that ends.</p><p>“Really?” Amye couldn’t hold the surprise in her voice, “Who is your father?”</p><p>Ziyal smiled, “Well he just arrived.” Than she waved to someone behind her.</p><p>Before she could turn to look, “Ziyal,” In an infuriatingly familiar voice, turning to confirm Dukat had walked over to them, “I see you’ve met Hexa.” His tone neutral.</p><p>“Oh you two know each other?” Ziyal asked.</p><p>Amye resisted the urge to stand, “Yes we’ve known each other for quite some time.” Now she knew where she heard that name from.</p><p>“I didn’t know you’d be joining us Hexa?” Dukat sounded very pleased with that idea.</p><p>Now Amye stood, she was not getting paid to have lunch with him and his family that was just too strange, “Oh no I just finished my lunch. Ziyal just wanted a bit of company. Apparently she doesn’t feel comfortable on this station alone.” She couldn’t help the jab.</p><p>Dukat’s jaw tensed, “I don’t know where she would get that idea from?” His eyes on her.</p><p>Ziyal was looking between them like she was greatly regretting this, “Truly a complete mystery.” Amye said before turning to Ziyal, “It was nice meeting you Ziyal. If you need someone to talk to just let me know.” Amye was actually interested with her own adopted children, so she left to spare Ziyal anymore regret.</p><p>She’d barely made it out of the replimat before Dukat caught up with her, “Hexa?” He called to get her attention, she turned to look at him, “Would you be wiling to meet with me tonight?” </p><p>She gave him a long hard look, “That depends, are you planning to get revenge for the other day?” Giving Dukat a direct question was unlikely to get her a direct answer but it would give her a gauge of what to expect.</p><p>“Now Hexa after all the time we’ve had together you think I’d care so much about something like that?” He put that as a question meaning yes he did, “I just want us to have a lovely dinner together and have a wonderful night.” So he wasn’t likely to do anything tonight.</p><p>“Alright,” She said, “But nothing like what you tried to pull while we’re in public Dukat.” Hopefully if she said it he’d be less likely to cross that line again, “It’s one thing to be so blatant with a small company another in public. I was honestly surprised, you used to be so good at being discreet.”</p><p>His face remained the same, but his eyes changed, just a bit darker, “Very well see you at what, 1800hrs?” He started to turn away before stopping as if remembering something, “As long as we’re being open about what we don’t want I’d prefer it if you wouldn’t talk to my daughter without me present.” </p><p>“Of course, see you tonight.” Worried about what they’d talk about huh?</p><p>Amye turned and walked to her quarters. She waited till she was a good distance away to let out her smirk. If Dukat was worried about what she would tell his daughter than that was something she had in her arsenal if she needed it.</p><p>End of Chapter 7</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amye called her brother a few hours later when her kids were done with school. Both of them waved when they saw her.</p><p>“Hey guys how’s school going?” She asked happy to see them.</p><p>“It’s going alright.” Segis answered with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>They chatted for a bit about school. Amye was just so relieved to see them that it felt like a physical weight had been lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>“Hey mom could you tell Uncle Urje that we can go to our friends and after school stuff?” Neas asked.</p><p>She blinked, “Why are you guys grounded or something?” Confused since Segis hadn’t mentioned them getting in trouble for something.</p><p>“No he just says we aren’t allowed to go. He won’t give us a reason why.” Neas was always the more vocal one of the two, “He wouldn’t even let Segis go to the temple for worship.” Her tone showing how bothered she was by it.</p><p>Segis was staring at the ground, “Is Urje home?” Amye kept her tone even, maybe somethings going on that her brother just can’t tell them about.</p><p>“No he has a meeting but his wife is here did you wanna talk to her?” Neas offered.</p><p>“No I’ll just call my brother later. I’ll see what I can do kids but I might end up agreeing that you two shouldn’t go out.” She warned them.</p><p>While the Dominion Occupation wasn’t to the level of the Cardassian one the resistance was likely contacting people. Gathering information and preparing for things to get worse. The call shifted to more casual updates like how Neas was getting farther in the story she was writing and Segis’s spiritual work. After an hour they closed the call waving bye to each other. She put a note to call her brother, hoping it doesn’t end up being something serious. Out of everyone she really wished she could tell her brother about her working with the resistance. But she had been specifically told to not tell him due to how hard it is to get intel gatherers so close to such high level officials. </p><p>For the rest of her day she just relaxed and prepared mentally. For all her hatred of Dukat the hardest thing to bear about him was how tolerable he was. He loved to appear considerate and caring it was a facade that Amye had quickly broken through when they had met. It had been when she was at the brothel, relatively new, barely of age, recovering from…...her first client, boyfriend, whatever that fucker was. She wasn’t even taking in intel yet. Mainly just keeping her ears down to tell her friend (soon to be contact) within the resistance of anything she might overhear. Apparently the output at Terok Nor had been exceptionally high so Dukat was treating his men.</p><p>Amye didn’t immediately recognize him, but his eyes had drifted to her, “I haven’t seen you here before.” He said sitting next to her on the love seat.</p><p>A few of his men being led away, others just sitting and talking with the pretty women paid to listen, “I’m new, just started a few days ago.” She said, wondering if she looked as nervous as she felt.</p><p>“I wondered, you don’t seem as...jaded as the others.” He stretched out, reaching over her shoulders.</p><p>“There’s a lot you can say about me but saying I’m not jaded is not one I’d agree with.” She leaned back, resting her head on his arm.</p><p>He smiled at her, “Oh? Than what would you say makes you different from the other women here?” </p><p>In retrospect she knows that she wasn’t. That she wasn’t the only one helping where she could. But when you’re young and damaged you suck up any chance to show that you’re different, to prove yourself.</p><p>In her head she thought ‘I’m not broken like them,’ but what she said was, “I’m not as nice.” She smirked back at him, “I tend to say things you might not want to hear.” She said watching him.</p><p>Dukat raised an eye ridge at that, “Really like what?” He baited her, his eyes hooded.</p><p>And who was she to not take it, “Well for one I can tell that you want me to like you.” She started with a simple one.</p><p>Dukat shrugged, “What kind of man doesn’t want a pretty woman to like him.” He ran a finger along her jaw, “I’m sure you can do better than that.” He leaned in to whisper, challenging her.</p><p>It was here she recognized him, his voice. One that often was heard over broadcasts calling for Bajorans to obey their Cardassian overlords. That they only do these things because they ‘care about Bajors safety’. The patronizing tone was hard to miss. Amye moved her legs off the floor to rest them over his lap, one foot worming it’s way between his legs.</p><p>She kept eye contact, a smirk on her lips, “Well if you want me to be honest.” She heard his breathing pick as her leg successfully slipped under one of his own, “I don’t think you’re contented with just being liked. You want to be loved, you want women, men, everyone to love you.” She leaned closer so their noses were touching, her smirk turning into a grin as she watched him narrow his eyes, “Because you are a sad and lonely man. You aren’t content with anything which is why you try to take everything.” He had tensed up, his eyes calculating.</p><p>Amye had wondered if she had pushed him too much, read to far into all those broadcasts she had seen and heard of him. Than his hand reached for her neck, for a brief moment she had felt fear, but his touch was a gentle caress up to cup her face. Something had shifted in his expression, in his manner. It wasn’t the air of faux consideration he had just moments ago. No now it was one she couldn’t quite read. She would later realize that her reading Dukat so clearly had given him permission to not hide himself with her. What she was seeing was the real Dukat, not the one he showing his men, his comfort women, or her people. But the cold calculating man underneath, the one who was greedy for any ounce of attention, validation and love he could get that he would manipulate it out of everyone around him at every chance.</p><p>She licked her lips and saw him follow the motion, “Is that good enough for you prefect?” She asked in a mocking tone but she did want to know if she pushed him to far.</p><p>It could cost her her job if she had, “I have to say miss?” And that’s if she’s lucky.</p><p>“Amye Hexa.”</p><p>“Miss Hexa that it is very refreshing to meet a woman like you who also knows the order of things.” The fact that women who were as blunt as her didn’t ‘know their place’ was implied. </p><p>“Now are you going to kiss me or did you want to talk at me some more?”</p><p>After that he had become one of her regulars. Cementing her value to the resistance and immediately boosting her career to attract the attention of other high ranking Cardassian military and political figures. Finishing up with her make up Dukat arrived, chiming her door.</p><p>“Come in.” She called, hearing the doors slide open.</p><p>His eyes focused on her as he walked up to her, his reflection leaning down to plant a kiss on her neck.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” He said, his eyes on her reflection.</p><p>She turned to him, eyebrow raised. He planted a kiss to her lips. Of course he was just going in his usual uniform while she had spent the last few hours getting ready. </p><p>“Are you ready to head to the restaurant?” He asked trailing his knuckles down her neck.</p><p>“Yes, are you ready to deal with me in public?” She tilted her face up at him, “You’ll have to play nice.” She kissed him.</p><p>Pulling back he smiled down at her, “Out of the two of us I’m more worried about you.” He jabbed back.</p><p>She stood up, her long deep green dress hugged at her torso, “I promise to behave.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “While we’re in public. When we get get into a private space is another story.” His smile broadened.</p><p>They went out right after. All the restaurants were Bajoran ones right now. Though she suspected there to be a Cardassian one opening up soon. Sitting down Amye felt the eyes on them. It was a nicer place but still affordable since those mainly visiting the station were soldiers. Politicians and business people not passing through that often due to the war. Ordering their food they sat drinking, chatting about nothing of importance for a bit. Dukat was facing the direction of the entrance of the restaurant while she wasn’t. Amye noticed a shift in his eyes, they followed someone who had walked in. Turning her head slightly so she wouldn’t be openly staring she saw Ziyal and Kira Nerys being escorted to a booth. Kira saw them, her expression souring, she said something to Ziyal. Ziyal than looked over at them, she smiled at them both, Dukat and Amye raised their glasses to her. Kira stood watching as Ziyal had already sat down returning the gesture with the already waiting water. It wasn’t till Ziyal said something that Kira sat down.</p><p>Amye felt a little guilty at ruining Kira’s evening. But only a little, the only reason she was here was to help her(whether she knows it or not). And Amye wasn’t the kind of person to hide away from the judging stares of others. She wouldn’t be in this profession if she couldn’t handle it. Amye was the first to turn away. Their food finally arriving. </p><p>“You know Dukat if I’m being honest you’ve surprised me.” Amye said cutting the fish on her plate.</p><p>Dukat turned back to her, “Really? And here you’ve told me that you had me all figured out.” He teased, lifting his glass of Kanar to take a drink.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Of all the things I expected of you the very last thing was that you’d sacrifice your social standing for your half-Bajoran daughter. Most men of your position would have killed her or cast her aside at the first opportunity. But you didn’t and I’m honestly surprised and impressed.” She took a bite of her fish the salt and spices activating on her palette. </p><p>His expression had shifted to a neutral one, a calculating one. Eyes running over her as if trying to read her, to see on her face what she wanted from complimenting him. Especially since compliments weren’t her thing. Amye rarely got the chance to throw one of her clients off kilter like this. He openly stared at her as he took a few drinks. She liked to throw Dukat off his game because than you can see the real him for a few moments. Setting down his drink he hummed in his throat.</p><p>“What a rare treat from you Hexa.” He smiled at her, “I don’t think you’ve ever complimented my actions before.” He took a bite of his own food.</p><p>“Well it’s not like you’ve done much to compliment.” She said.</p><p>“Such harshness Hexa,” His eyes crinkled in a smile as he took another drink.</p><p>_______________</p><p>Kira tried her best to not look over at them after they initially saw them but it was so hard. Especially since Ziyal kept looking over a curious expression on her face. She was doing her best to keep the conversation about her future art showing. It was why Kira had taken her out, to celebrate. After Dukat’s blatant attempt to use Ziyal as an in with the whole party incident Kira had put her foot down. But she didn’t blame Ziyal, it wasn’t her fault who her dad was. Especially after all she went through, Kira doesn’t blame her for holding onto her father. She’d just wish she’d take off those tinted shades to see who her father truly was instead of who she wanted him to be. After the second question Ziyal had huh’ed to Kira knew their dinner wasn’t going to get anywhere till they talked about it.</p><p>“Is there something you wanna talk about Ziyal?” Kira asked.</p><p>Ziyal waved her hand, “I know you don’t care for when I talk about my father.” She said guiltily. </p><p>“No but you’ve spent more time staring at them than at your menu and I’m not gonna order for you or carry this conversation on my own.” Kira said.</p><p>Ziyal sat the menu down, “It’s just that...I thought she hated him?”</p><p>Kira huffed, “You and me both, after the bar…” She stopped talking.</p><p>Ziyal’s ridged brow crinkling in confusion, “What about the bar?” She asked.</p><p>Now Kira sat down her own menu, “You don’t wanna hear this, Ziyal.” Kira waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>Ziyal sighed, “Nerys I do appreciate that you look out for me, I really do. But I am an adult, if something is going on with my father I’d like to know. I know he’s…..that he’s not that good of a person but I don’t like how because I hope that he can change people keep treating me like I can’t handle hearing about him or his actions.” Ziyal said having leaned back a bit in the booth.</p><p>Maybe she has been shielding Ziyal too much, “Well if you’re certain.” Kira took a drink of her water, “Your father assaulted that woman at Quarks so she hit him.” She said bluntly.</p><p>Ziyal’s eyes had shifted to her father’s table. The woman….Hexa that’s right, looked radiant in her green dress. So put together, like she stepped out of a holovid. She was smiling at her father, he smiled back. Ziyal watched them for over a minute straight, something Hexa said must have been funny because her father let out a laugh that she could see but couldn’t hear. Of course her blatant staring was obvious, her father’s eyes shifted to her, he smiled at her, she didn’t smile back.</p><p>“Why is she out with him tonight then?” Ziyal asked looking away as her father’s smile dropped into a look that made her too nervous to keep looking in his direction.</p><p>“You’d have to ask her that, I’m certainly not.”  Kira looked back down at her menu now that Ziyal wasn’t staring off at her father so unhappily.</p><p>Ziyal picked up her own menu, her hands were shaky for some reason, “Are you not fond of her?”</p><p>Kira noticed the slight shake in Ziyal’s hands but didn’t comment on it, “No I’m not very fond of….” She was gonna say collaborators but felt that wouldn’t be the best word to use right now, with Ziyal, “Women of her profession.” Was her not wrong but vaguer response.</p><p>“So she’s a prostitute.” Ziyal stated so plainly it had a smile tugging at the corner of Kira’s mouth.</p><p>“That’s one thing you can call her.” Kira said glancing over at them.</p><p>Whatever Ziyal had seen that had shook her was gone. Dukat was talking, a lot, so nothing new from him. Her eyes moved back to Ziyal.</p><p>“There are some people that you’re never going to understand.” Kira said watching Ziyal try to piece together why a woman would take a client who had hurt her, “I accepted that when I was much younger than you and I don’t regret it. It’s kept me alive and kept me sane. I’d rather focus on what to do next than try to figure people out who don’t want change, who are happy with things exactly the way they are.” Kira couldn’t withhold her disdain in her voice.</p><p>Not that she was ever good at or really ever wanted to hide her opinions. But she felt for Ziyal, Kira had lost her father to death. While Ziyal had never really had a father, and still doesn’t as far as Kira is concerned. The way he talks about and treats Ziyal just rubs her the wrong way.</p><p>“I’m glad that’s worked for you.” Ziyal started, “But for me, I just can’t do that. I need to try, if I don’t than it’ll eat me up inside. But if I fail than I’ll be certain, I’ll know there’s no point in thinking about it ever again, than I can accept it and move on.” It was clear to Kira they weren’t talking about the woman anymore.</p><p>The girl had a kind heart, one that despite years of hard labor under threat of death kept it’s trust in how people can change. It was something Kira never got to have, it’s why she wanted Ziyal to keep it for as long as possible. Why she couldn’t be too harsh on her. Maybe she was getting soft but she didn’t feel that it was an all bad thing.</p><p>End of Chapter 8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally I planned to make this a much more smut filled series but as I wrote it I got way more invested in her inner personal dramas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amye was tipsy but not drunk. Dukat’s arm around her waist as they went to her quarters. That wasn’t surprising to her, with his daughter living with him and all that would make for an awkward conversation at best. Dukat was also tipsy, overall it had been a decent evening. Nothing to heavy talked about, she got to stump him for a bit with both her comment and her running her foot over his leg under the table when she grew bored of his story. If there was something that could shut him up it was sex. And that was as blatant as she was willing to be in public. Which prompted their good humored stumbling here. </p><p>Her door sliding open Dukat went to grab himself another drink while she laid out on the couch dramatically. Kicking off her heels he grabbed at her ankles to sit underneath her legs. Dress hiking up to her thighs as he did so. The hand that had grabbed her ankle slid up to her thigh, the softer scales on the palms of his hand kneading there. Sighing she parted her legs a bit for him, a light smile on her face.</p><p>“You look beautiful like this Amye.” His eyes hungry as he leaned down to kiss just above her knee.</p><p>His cool lips staying on her skin for a moment, he looked up at her, oh how she liked seeing him there. As much as she hated him and the rest of her old clientele she did enjoy her job. She wouldn’t be here, suffered what she suffered, dealing with all the opinions of others if she didn’t enjoy the work. And depending on who you asked that’s why they judged sex workers so harshly, because they enjoyed their work. His hand stopped kneading to creep up further, underneath her dress. And just like they were entitled to their opinions she was entitled to live her life how she wanted. Eyes hooded he watched her face as he reached her, underwear soft and lacy, the kind he was fond of. He smirked probably recalling that he had bought her these, it almost made it worth having it in storage for all this time.</p><p>Dukat’s fingers started slow, sliding from the cleft of her ass up. His strokes increasing in pressure and precision as he went on, leisurely drinking his Kanar. Watching her like she was his favorite bit of entertainment. His eyes shifted from her face to where his hand was stroking when she spread her legs a little farther. One knee now pressed to his armored chest the other spreading down flat over his thighs. His fingers had warmed as he went, sound now entering the equation as she had grown wet. She sighed with an edge of a moan as she thrusted her hips down to meet his fingers, the pressure he was giving just not enough anymore. He moved his arm with her movement, Amye gave a dramatic pout.</p><p>“Patience is it’s own reward my dear.” He chastised, a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>“Really? You seem to hate when I ask it of you.” She replied thrusting again to just annoy him.</p><p>“Well of course that’s different, cause it’s me.” He said that teasingly but they both knew it was more than teasing.</p><p>It was an honest statement. Dukat kept an even tempo, only increasing in pressure or changing positioning when he took a drink. The game clear, the less Kanar there was the more pressure and speed he touched her with. Having it start from a slow, meticulous drag from her ass to her pubic hair to it’s current light stroking of mainly her labia. His fingers only drifting up to her clit now and again. His glass was about half full, he was taking his drinks at a leisurely pace. Expression showing how contented he was to just sit here and watch her writhe under his hand in his own time. Another drink his fingers increase in pressure around her entrance, teasing her through her underwear.  He smirked down at her, watching as her eyes fluttered a bit as the warm pleasure and tipsiness was making her a little sleepy.</p><p>He pulled his hand out from under her dress, a noticeable shine to those fingers, “I’m sorry am I boring you?” The fake concern heavy in his tone.</p><p>“Dukat.” She started, sliding the heel of her foot between the light gap of his legs, his in-breath audible from where she was sprawled, “Stop talking.” Her voice was husky in both her arousal and tiredness.</p><p>The side of her foot connecting with his Chuva through his clothes had his hand returning to it’s previous position hidden under her dress. He took another much longer drink. Apparently ready to move things along he pulled the edge of her underwear aside to touch her without the thin barrier between them. There was about a fourth of his drink left as he thrusted two of his fingers inside of her. Her hips sliding down to help guide them to the right spot. Finding it his fingers sliding away to press back in, a light pressure that increased as he took another drink. Barely anything in the glass now. Thumb moving up to rub at her clit. She let her whine get more audible than it would actually have been. Dukat didn’t like it when a woman was quiet in bed. Sweat building up on her skin as she got hot from the inside out. The heat inside of her spreading causing her foot to rub a little more insistently at his Chuva.</p><p>Dukat swirled that last bit of Kanar in his glass. Teasing her with the end goal. She was getting close, the wet slapping drawing Dukat’s eyes to his hand. He used the bottom of the glass to push her dress up a bit more to get a better look. A noticeable rumble on his out breath. Amye could feel it vibrate through his armor. A sign of how much he was enjoying himself. Her attempts to meet him as she was so close continued to be thwarted as he moved with her. But she kept on trying, just to watch him move his arm like he was fucking her hard with it. He looked back up at her face, a slight smile there before he took the last drink. His body shifting, lifting her leg so he could kneel between hers, glass set aside on the coffee table. Letting go of the glass he reached for her ass to lift her up so she was partially angled up, giving him a better angle to watch his wet fingers stroke and thrust into her. Pace increasing, the rubbing on her clit firm instead of a light touch. Amye cried out her calves squeezing around his ass. It didn’t take long for her to break through, her body tensing as she orgasmed. Dukat kept rubbing at her for a few more strokes, watching her move on him, his eyes trained on her flushed face. </p><p>Coming down he removed his wet fingers to slide them up the outside of her thigh as he leaned down to kiss her. Tongue in her mouth, tasting of Kanar. Amye wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. A little squeak of surprise out of her throat. He walked them over to the bed, dropping her down onto it, finally getting around to taking off his boots. She reached back to start unzipping her dress but Dukat pulling her down stopped the zipper’s descent half way. His armor clanging to the floor before he leaned down to kiss at her soaked underwear. She felt him suck at the black lace right over her clit, she moaned. Her leg swinging over his shoulder to press down on his ridges the way he likes. The vibrations of his own moan a nice addition as he licked over her. His mouth open and she flexed the muscles of her leg causing it to squeeze at his ridges. The open mouth moan he let out while his tongue was on her was a pleasant note in her ears.</p><p>Dukat stood up to finish stripping giving Amye the chance to finish taking off her dress. She could feel her hair had already begun to escape the elaborate up-do she had put it in. The green fabric pooled around her middle before she shimmed out of it. Dukat tossing his belt aside so his pants sagged at bit at his hips before he pulled them off. His prut already starting to evert. Her bra followed to the floor but Dukat pushed her hands aside when she went to take her underwear off. Taking the edges into his own black clawed, pale hands he lifted her legs so they where on one shoulder, pressed together as he climbed onto the bed. His hands sliding them up towards him. His eyes transfixed to it pulling wetly away from her body. She wasn’t in a half bad vantage point either. Another thing that she couldn’t help but give Dukat despite hating him was he had a slim physique something many of her previous Cardassian ‘military’ men had lost in their many years out of combat. Reaching her knees he leaned over her so her knees were crushing her chest, feet straight up as the meat of her calves pressed firmly into his ridges. He groaned at the pressure, his prut rubbing against her. Bumping into her clit on it’s slide down inside of her.</p><p>While Dukat was better at foreplay than most he did however fuck like a Cardassian. Meaning it was all grinding and rubbing with no thrusting. Not that it was bad and she never felt the need to correct it. If anything it made the sex feel more business like for her. And it spoke volumes that most Bajoran women wouldn’t get off very easily with such shallow rubbing and hadn’t told him yet. It felt like a purposeful slight and who was she to destroy other women’s hard work. Especially since unlike normal fucking it was very easy to take, it often took a while but the act itself wasn’t very sternuous. Bracing herself for the long haul she would let out a light airy moan or groan if he rubbed up in the right way to hit that perfect spot inside of her but for the most part she just pressed back into him. Her thoughts drifting as they went. Wondering what Weyoun was doing right now, there his Chuva rubbed against her clit he turned to kiss and suck at her leg. He seemed the lonely type, not the Dukat lonely where he pushed people away with his barely tolerable attitude but the alone kind of lonely. She should call him in the morning. A gasp left her as he dragged the top of his prut along that spot inside of her. Amye reminded herself to call her brother as well, figure out what was going on there. Her thoughts drifting back to the moment as the steady movement had a slowly building second orgasm coming.</p><p>Reaching up she ran her hand down the ridges on the other side of his neck before grabbing the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. The stretching burn in her legs as he bent her more felt good. She bit at his lips, he groaned into her mouth. The change in angle allowed for each rub to have his pelvis touch her clit. This was one of Dukat’s favorite positions, he just loved to bend her in half under him. Not that she minded, the weight of him on top of her was pleasant. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, causing a falter in his movements letting her know he was close. He grabbed her by the back of the knees to keep them pressed to her chest as he sat up. His eyes trained on him fucking her. The angle change meaning he was no longer rubbing her clit, lowering her climb into a simmer. At this point it didn’t take him long. She watched as his neck and chest expanded, something she didn’t understand the connection to but found an enjoyable enough display to watch. They reached maximum size as he came, the deep sound he made something she felt more than heard. The sound tingling through her body from the top of her scalp to the soles of her fee from where they were connected. He took several deep breaths over her before he pulled out. He stared down at her for a moment before moving off of her. Feeling sweaty, tipsy and tired she pulled back the covers to crawl underneath them. Dukat following her lead.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re staying the night?” She asked her voice soft with sleepiness, her clit still throbbing.</p><p>He pulled her to him so she was laying over top of him. Making her a glorified heat rock.</p><p>“Yes I don’t want to disturb Ziyal so late, that’d bring up a lot of questions.” As if her seeing them at dinner after their very hostile conversation at lunch wouldn’t.</p><p>She hummed in agreement as she dozed. Sex having warmed him by the constant contact so it wasn’t like she was laying on a cold slab but instead a heat sucking one. Dukat’s breathing deepened letting her know he had fallen asleep her own eyes growing heavy. He hadn’t brought anything and since she wasn’t in his quarters there was little point in staying awake. Her dreams were troubled but unmemorable when she woke up to Dukat shifting under her. She groaned as she woke up, wishing she had drank more water before bed to avoid the slight headache she had going. Dukat seemed unaffected as he was playing with her hair. His eyes watching her wake up before he applied pressure to the top of her head to get her under the sheets.</p><p>Geesh not even a good morning, whatever. Amye thought as she stroked him into everting. She licked him from bottom to top before sucking him into her mouth. Light from above letting her know that Dukat had lifted the sheets to watch. Amye was pretty good at head and for some reason Cardassians especially were weak for it so it didn’t take him long. Her lips tight around his base as he came in her mouth, he groaned above her before pulling her up into a deep kiss.</p><p>Letting go of her hair she sat back, “Don’t you have work to get ready for?” She asked the snark back in her voice.</p><p>“Not even a good morning for me?” He pouted.</p><p>She rolled her eyes feeling giving him head was a good enough morning, “Did you want me to eat you out too?” She asked just to be a bitch.</p><p>He laughed planting another kiss on her lips before getting out of bed. Amye laid back down still tired. She heard him go into her bathroom and heard the sonic shower going. She drifted in and out of sleep till she felt a cool touch on her shoulder. Rolling over Dukat was clean and dressed. He leaned down for a kiss.</p><p>“Like you said I have work.” He ran a possessive hand to squeeze her chest before he stood back up.</p><p>Dukat smiled as she watched him walk away, pausing to pick up and put her panties in his pocket. He really hadn’t changed much had he? She thought glad to see his ass out her door. She dozed for a bit longer before the flaking makeup and cum grew too irritating to tolerate for a moment longer. The shower helping immensely before she wet and styled her hair into something more put together. In her robe she remembered that she wanted to call Weyoun but before she could activate her comm it let her know someone was calling her. Assuming it was Weyoun she answered without looking. She gave a blink as Kimin stared back.</p><p>“I apologize I forgot the time difference.” He said the lighting making it clear it was later in the morning than it was on station.</p><p>“It’s alright what can I help you with?” She asked her tone neutral.</p><p>“I was wondering how you were doing up there?” He asked before clarifying, “This is a secure call so you can be honest.”</p><p>“I’m handling things just fine.” She started grabbing her morning cup of tea for a drink, “Dukat asked about you.” She told him.</p><p>“I’m sure he did the little shit.” Amye had no idea how old Kimin or Dukat was and certainly couldn’t tell by looking.</p><p>Cardassian’s didn’t seem to visually age, “So I’d keep an eye out if I was you.” Of course he knew to be careful.</p><p>He had been one of the top interrogators during the Occupation, “He’s always been short sited and petty. I expect him to go after me sooner for my friendship with you before he does for my betrayal to Cardassia. It’s a bit early in an occupation to start slaughtering defectors.” He stated as calmly as if he was discussing his dinner plans.</p><p>He had told her how he had been involved with the founding of an Occupation of another planet before he had been reassigned to Bajor. So she expected him to know how this Occupation will go down. Amye sometimes wondered what happened to that planet? She hadn’t heard anything about the Federation helping them because they were pre-warp and that was before the Dominion came into the picture and took all of Cardassian space.</p><p>“I suppose you would know.” She commented.</p><p>“How long do you expect this assignment to take?” Oh so that’s why he’s calling.</p><p>“Who told you?” She asked.</p><p>He shrugged, “I still have my own connections with the resistance.” Was his vague answer. </p><p>She sighed, “A few weeks at minimum, months at most. A lot of it’s dependent on the war.”</p><p>“Do you think you can manage the rouse for that long?” He asked.</p><p>She glared at him, how dare he question her skills, “I did this for years that’s nothing in comparison to a few weeks.” Amye didn’t hide the anger from her voice.</p><p>He of course knew her past work. Her contact to the resistance thanked her for bringing him and his knowledge into the resistance. She didn’t really see it that way but she got why it looked like that from the outside. Kimin had been a client of hers for a very long time.</p><p>“No but we both know it’s not the same. Doing this kind of work to avoid death vs doing it while endangering yourself and loved ones are not interchangeable.” There was concern in his voice.</p><p>He would understand the dangers, his family had been executed when he betrayed Central Command to assist the resistance, “No it’s not the same.” She said plainly.</p><p>“I just want you to know that if you need any advice or support that you can contact me.” He started, “I know you like to handle things on your own but you’re not a twenty something without anything to lose anymore. You’re responsibilities will hit you at the worst possible time and I want you to know that I’ll do everything I can to help.” She stared at him keeping her expression neutral, “If there is any suspicion or if you step out of line they’ll push at those responsibilities,” said ‘responsibilities’ clearly meaning her kids, “And if that happens I want to remind you that you aren’t in this alone. That there are other people who will help so that you don’t cave under that kind of pressure.” She wasn’t able to keep that straight face as he finished talking.</p><p>Because she knew he was right. Just being away from her kids was stressful who knows how she’d react if they were threatened. She kept silent for a moment, not wanting to admit he was right. Her sister had taken care of her parents while her and Urje had essentially lost contact after she left home. Essentially she had been working on intel gathering with nothing to lose but her own life. Due to how she had left her family she’d broken off all emotional connection to them. It wasn’t till the Federation had taken over DS9 that she bothered to try and contact her family outside of the occasional care package and tear filled requests for assistance for her money or her connections.</p><p>“I appreciate the support Kimin.” She responded honestly. </p><p>After all these years they’d grown closer. Not that she’d admit to it, especially to him.</p><p>End of Chapter 9</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd also love any notes, questions or whatever for how things are going so far. I feel like I'm definitely more than halfway through it but still don't quite have the end goal in sight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ziyal shouldn’t have been surprised her father didn’t come home that night. She really shouldn’t have, but she still wasn’t sure what to feel about the whole thing. The fact that he had hired a prostitute wasn’t that upsetting, she was well aware of how her father was. She wouldn’t exist if he wasn’t prone to such things, it was the fact he had assaulted Hexa that was giving her such conflict. Ziyal asked around about the incident and the details were….not great. It had her thinking about her mother, she didn’t have a lot of contact with her father when she was young and all those years on that planet had blurred the few times she did see her mother and father together. But it made her wonder, did he treat her mother like that? She doesn’t remember that but she also was young and was often asked to leave when he came by. It was nagging at the back of her skull, digging like a vole trying to make a new tunnel and failing.</p><p>“Another tea?” Quark asked.</p><p>The bar was mostly empty since it was early in the day, making it perfect for her to fester in her thoughts, “Sure.” She said staring at her glass.</p><p>“You look troubled.” Quark said handing her another glass.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” She grabbed the steaming mug to feel the heat seep into her hands, warming them.</p><p>A small comfort, “Alright but of a bartender’s job is to listen and since you are one of my only customers right now I have plenty of time.” He started cleaning a glass.</p><p>She hummed in her throat not really listening. The digging of her thoughts ran into how her father had acted right before the war started. His violence towards Garak and the words he had said when she had refused to go with him, ‘than you’re no longer my daughter’. She had accepted his apology so easily because she was so very lonely on Bajor, felt so out of place, like the eyes of everyone who just saw her father in her was following her where ever she went. So lost in her thoughts she wasn’t paying attention to the fact Quark had moved to talk to someone at the end of the bar. It was the laugh that had drew her attention. Turning she saw Hexa at the end of the bar talking to Quark a stack of latinum between them, both of them leaning on the bar close to each other. At her staring Hexa noticed her and smiled at her. Finishing her conversation with Quark she stood up to leave, latinum left behind. Without thought Ziyal put down payment next to her mostly full cup of tea and went to follow her out.</p><p>__________________</p><p>“Can I talk to you?” Amye heard from behind her, turning she saw Ziyal walking towards her.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, “I’m sorry I have somewhere to be right now” She replied.</p><p>“Well what about getting lunch then?” Ziyal asked politely.</p><p>Amye opened her mouth and closed it before saying, “I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” She said watching Ziyal’s expression shift.</p><p>“Why’s that?” Ziyal asked.</p><p>Once again Amye hesitated, she did tell Dukat she wouldn’t speak to his daughter privately but was falling short of an excuse as to why, “It would just be too awkward…” Which was followed by a long awkward pause with Ziyal staring at her expectantly, “Due to my relationship to your father.” She really hoped that would settle it.</p><p>Ziyal’s ridges furrowed making it clear it had not, “Please my father has such a spotty relationship with everyone on this station by that logic I wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone.” Her hands were on her hips, “Now either tell me the actual reason or tell me when would be a good time to talk?” Ooh the young woman backed her into a corner there.</p><p>Amy sighed, “Your father thought it would be best if we didn’t talk alone.” They were attracting attention as they were standing in the middle of the promenade. </p><p>“My father has no say in who I talk to or spend my time with no matter what he thinks.” She started, “Now I would like to speak with you. Are you going to or not?” </p><p>Amye respected her desire to go against her father, she walked to the edge of the promenade Ziyal behind her, “What did you want to talk about?” Amye asked when they were in a less conspicuous spot.</p><p>“Did you know my mother?” Ziyal asked.</p><p>“No I never met her, I only heard about her on occasion from your father.” Amye answered honestly.</p><p>“What would he say?” Ziyal was looking at her with such concern.</p><p>Amye pursed her lips in thought, “Not much…” Her voice trailed off.</p><p>Ziyal sighed, “Why don’t we find somewhere more private to sit and talk?” </p><p>“I really think we’ve talked about as much as we should.” Amye said.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence where Ziyal seemed to examine her face for an especially long time, “Are you really that afraid of my father?” Her voice soft, worried.</p><p>“It’s not about me being afraid OF HIM but of what he’s capable of.” She responded crossing her arms in front of her.</p><p>Ziyal looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it before responding, “Sorry for bothering you,” She reached to go and touch her arm but stopped, “I have something that I need to do.” Ziyal said before walking away.</p><p>Amye sighed, she did feel for Ziyal but Amye had her own problems. Her and Dukat had just gotten back to their usual equilibrium and since she’s only been on DS9 for about a week she had several more to months to go and didn’t want to rock the boat too much. That’s what the resistance is supposed to be doing, she’s just the distraction, bait.</p><p>“Miss Hexa?” Amye heard from behind her, turning around she saw Weyoun approaching, “Would you be willing to join me for lunch today?” He asked a smile on his face.</p><p>Amye blinked to try and get herself out of the head space she was just in, “I’d love to have lunch with you, where at?” She asked smiling back.</p><p>“I was thinking my quarters.” He said his guards looming behind him.</p><p>“Sounds good to me I’ll meet you there.” She responded with an acknowledging nod.</p><p>They parted ways leaving Amye alone for a few minutes on the promenade while she tried to remember what she was originally doing. When it didn’t come back to her quickly she just sighed and headed to her quarters. It was here she remembered that she needed to call her brother but he was likely to be at work so that was gonna have to wait. And with lunch in only a couple of hours she went about trying to recall if she had seen anything of interest in Damar’s quarters. The place was such a mess that she would need to spend the night to try and find some useful intel. But he had just hired her the other day so was unlikely to do so again so soon. And since Dukat wasn’t inviting her to his quarters with his daughter living with him she was unlikely to find much from him. Leaving for Weyoun’s a few hours later she walked around the habitat ring to where his quarters were, which was seemingly where all the uppers were since Damar’s was only a few doors down. </p><p>This is where Dukat spotted her, “Hexa,” He called loudly at her, stopping her in her tracks, exasperation already beginning to fill her. Turning around he walked as close to her as he could without touching, “I believe I asked you very politely to not talk to my daughter?” His voice was low.</p><p>An attempt to menace her, the girl must work fast to already have pissed her father off with the less than ten minute conversation they had, “You did but your daughter didn’t care for that.” She replied, tone even to show she wasn’t affected by Dukat’s blustering.</p><p>His eyes narrowed at her nonchalant tone, “I don’t care what she cares for, when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed.” He reached up to grab at her shoulder, hand just resting there.</p><p>“And I’m not one of your soldiers you don’t get to just order me around like my whole life revolves around you.” She shoved his hand off of her.</p><p>Dukat leaned down so they were face to face, his shadow covering her, “You aren’t one of my soldiers because whores are not welcome in my military.” Just like him to remind you exactly what he thinks of you when you piss him off, he grabbed her shoulders with both hands now, “So I don’t care if she tries to chase you down the promenade you DO NOT speak to my daughter without my permission.” He grip tightening painfully causing her face to twitch.</p><p>“DUKAT what is the meaning of this?” Weyoun’s voice came from behind her.</p><p>Dukat released her, the impression of his grip staying in the cloth of her shirt, “Nothing that concerns you Weyoun.” His voice still heavy with anger.</p><p>“It most certainly does if you continue to make scenes in public places.” Weyoun’s voice had grown louder till he was standing next to her, “We can discuss this later, right now I have lunch with miss Hexa.” He turned his attention to her.</p><p>Dukat glared at them as they walked away. Having only been a short walk from Weyoun’s quarters before Dukat had decided to bother her. She had hardly spoken to Ziyal but of course Dukat would find any excuse to blame her. Prophets forbid he starts to consider he might be a bad parent rather than finding a convenient scape goat to blame when his daughter doesn’t behave as he wants. Walking into Weyoun’s quarters she hated at the relief she felt when the doors slid closed and locked. She hated that she didn’t feel safe, but her safety on the station has always been an illusion.</p><p>“If I had known you were being accosted by Dukat I would have come sooner but I left when you were late to come and get you.” He said walking to the replicator.</p><p>“It’s alright there was no way you could have known.” She said going over to get her own food.</p><p>They sat down at the table, “Well if Dukat continues to be a problem for you I’d like you to inform me about it.” He picked up his utensils, “I have my own reasons to keep Dukat reigned in.” That would make sense.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said taking a bite of her food, not that she’s likely to follow that advice.</p><p>Despite them getting along so far Amye doesn’t trust Weyoun to support her over his work. That’s something foolish women do and usually end up paying badly for it. Just because she likes him and he seems to like her doesn’t change that he is apart of the head of the occupation right now. And she’s seen a few women fall for the idea that ‘love’ can change someones political alliance. Even someone like Kimin she would never make a claim like that about and she had been his contact to the resistance when he made it clear his anti-Occupation sentiments were genuine and not simply a tool to endear her to him.</p><p>“Anyways I apologize for asking you to eat here. The station is just so loud and dealing with the sounds of crowds after all those meetings is very strenuous.” He said guiltily. </p><p>“No reason to apologize for that.” She replied honestly, “It’s nice just spending time alone with you.” </p><p>A light blush bloomed on his cheeks as he took a drink, “So do you have any plans for today?” He asked.</p><p>“Nothing planned so far why?” Amye smiled at him.</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight?” Weyoun finally took a bite of his own food.</p><p>“I’d love too, what time?”</p><p>________________________</p><p>Dukat was so enraged that Hexa would so blatantly ignore his orders. He enjoyed their games well enough but when he set down a rule he expected it to be respected. He went to Amye after Ziyal had hounded him earlier. Ziyal had approached him after his meeting on his way to do some paperwork. The minefield issue was being worked on and while he felt confident that they’d take it down soon Weyoun’s misgivings were getting on his nerves. So he was already not in the best of moods but he’d been happy to see her. Ziyal was usually such a positive girl. But she started interrogating him about Amye and her mother. Asking him all sorts of questions that he did not want to answer or couldn’t think of a good way to answer. She’d followed him to his office with this before he set his foot down.</p><p>“Ziyal! Why are you asking me about this, none of this is relevant especially to you?” His hands on his desk.</p><p>“None of this is relevant to me? That doesn’t even make sense how is the way you treated my mother and the way you treat every Bajoran woman around you not relevant to me?” Her tone making it clear she was cross with him.</p><p>“You’re only half-Bajoran and I loved your mother. I don’t know what you’ve heard but I loved her and did what was best for her.” He walked around his desk to stand in front of his daughter, “And how I treat Hexa is of no relation to how I treat you.” He reached for her hands and his brow knitted when she pulled them away, “You’re my daughter and always will be, she is just a woman of little significance so whatever she’s told you is best to just put out of your mind.”</p><p>Her expression was hard and he was finding his patience drawing thin, “Father I love you but I don’t think you understand what that is.” Did she dare to think she could be condescending to him? HER FATHER, WHO SAVED HER LIFE FROM THAT MINE.</p><p>“Don’t proceed to tell me what I do and don’t understand.” His voice lowering in his anger, “Especially when it comes to your mother I knew her a lot longer than you did.” </p><p>“Than why do you hardly tell me anything about her?” She asked crossing her arms.</p><p>“I’ve told you plenty.” He stated.</p><p>“You’ve hardly said much of anything. What province was she from? How many relatives did she have? What were her interests?”</p><p>“Ziyal I was and AM a very busy man you can’t expect me to know every little detail.” She did not look happy about that response.</p><p>“Father if you really love me I want you to seriously think about the way to treat me and the women around you.” She said before walking out, not even giving him a chance to respond.</p><p>There was nothing to think about, he had always been very generous and considerate. Maybe he’s been too lenient with Ziyal. No Ziyal was perfectly happy before she noticed Amye, that woman must have influenced her against him. Which is what lead to the minor confrontation in the hall. Weyoun interrupting was less than ideal since it was clear Amye did not understand how serious he was with not wanting her to influence his daughter. Weyoun wasn’t nearly as cowed by the way their relationship has gone as he’d like. Especially if he’s gonna take the side of some whore over him. Watching them walk away together had a thought pop into his head. A thought that quickly grew to action as he walked down the hall for a few more doors. The guards outside gave him a look as he chime. They slid open.</p><p>“May I speak with you for a moment?” He asked with a slight bow of his head to show respect.</p><p>With a gesture of her arm the Founder let him inside.</p><p>End of Chapter 10</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the rest of lunch was great her morning having gone so poorly had left her a little frazzled. Amye checked through her messages and saw a bunch of Glinn’s and other soldiers wanting to know if she was available for the night and the thought of having to stomach one of them today was not a fun thought. Good thing she got to pick her own hours. Amye hated how this was harder to do and that Kimin was right in that respect. After years of learning to establish boundaries for her physical, emotional and psychological safety having someone just step right over them was infuriating and harder for her to handle than when she was treated that way all the time. Since she wasn’t planning to work tonight and just relax and go on a nice date she decided to call her brother when he got off work.</p><p>His wife answered and went to get him when she asked for him, his face entering the screen, “Hello Amye did you want to talk to the kids?” He asked since she rarely ever called to talk to him.</p><p>“No but I’m calling about them,” She started, “When I talked to them yesterday they said you weren’t letting them visit friends or go out at all.”</p><p>“Yes and?” He said his tone having a finality to it.</p><p>Amye felt herself tense at that, “And why aren’t you letting my kids go out?” She said trying to keep a more friendly expression to avoid unnecessary hostility. </p><p>“Well besides the fact they aren’t your kids-”</p><p>“Urje!” Her voice getting loud as her anger rose with such a statement. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s best given that the Cardassians are back to have other people see them. You know this is bringing back reminders of the Occupation and you can’t expect people to be okay with Cardassians walking about, not everyone is as….happy their back as you Amye.” His expression just screaming for her fist to hit it.</p><p>“MY KIDS shouldn’t have to censor their very existence. They were born here and are doing their best to deal with what their parents and Central Command had done to us. Really Urje after all these years and how kind you’ve been to them I thought you were over this blatant prejudice?” No longer able to hide her anger from her face any longer.</p><p>“Just because YOU’RE welcoming of Cardassians doesn’t mean we all are. And yes they didn’t outright do anything but like you said their parents did and yeah they’re still here because their government abandoned them for us to deal with as well and to me any Cardassian being on Bajor is a threat to our way of life.” How could she have not seen how bad this attitude was before?</p><p>“I can see you’ve been listening to the new Kai.” Her voice low with her rage.</p><p>He huffed, “Just because you don’t have any morals or connection to your people doesn’t mean I don’t and the Kai is trying to preserve and return to our ancestral way of life,” His eyes roamed her face full of judgment, “To free us of the vices the Cardassians have left behind.” Ah yes, because Bajor didn’t have prostitution till Cardassians showed up half a century ago.</p><p>That is certainly true if you ignore all the evidence, “Well than I’m going to make some calls since my kids are such a hindrance to your way of life. I expect this will be the last time I ever contact you again and don’t expect for me to answer your calls either.”</p><p>“Like I’d want to call someone who is back to Terok Nor as soon as the Cardassians return to finish spread her legs for the Cardassians-.” Amye slammed that end call button.</p><p>She was literally shaking with her rage. She really shouldn’t be surprised, she really shouldn’t. But since they had started talking again and they seemed to reach a sort of respect for one another she had ignored and brushed aside the warning signs. Had hoped that he had accepted her and her kids. Amye should have known he hadn’t changed. Getting a glass of water she took some deep breaths to calm herself and compose her thoughts. If her brother was that bad she can’t imagine how bad her parents were, they were always more religious and had become such zealots for the new Kai that she had been surprised her kids wanted to stay with them at all.</p><p>Her brothers anger at her brought back memories and feelings from when she’d originally cut ties with them. She was barely of age and had been getting the attention of Cardassian soldiers for years. She’d always been pulled away by her mother, who was right to do so. Her mother had wanted to protect her and while she knows that now when she was younger she did not get it and was angry that her mother didn’t trust her. Her parents were working in a factory and it was expected for her to go right into it as well. But Amye has always been physically weak and had difficulty with long stretches of standing, it wouldn’t be till years later that she’d discover that she had auto-immunity issues which was why she looked normal but work that most of her family did was so difficult for her. And being a young woman who felt under appreciated and invisible she’d dived into the first bit of attention she got. He was a Glinn, she had stolen some money from a Cardassian who had called her sister ugly and was enjoying that money by getting herself drinks at a bar.</p><p>“Can I sit here?” He asked her.</p><p>Turning to him the first thing she noticed was that he was surprisingly attractive for a Cardassian, “Go right on ahead.” She had said.</p><p>“I’m Glinn Trom and you are?” He asked as the bartender gave him a glass of Kanar.</p><p>She hesitated but knew the penalties for lying to a soldier, “Amye Hexa.”</p><p>“Can I buy you a drink? Yours is looking pretty empty.” He asked.</p><p>She looked him over, watching as his expression shifted to one of nervousness as she did so, which she liked, “Sure.” She answered after a long pause of sizing him up with a resting bitch face.</p><p>Thus began her very brief foyer into being a sugar baby. At first it was great, he wasn’t bad to be around and paid her in both money and gifts. The sex was decent and he wasn’t too demanding of her time. In retrospect how much he was spending on her should have been a red flag but in her defense she didn’t know what the salary of the Glinn was back then. Unfortunately her parents found out after finding some of her gifts and confronting her about it. She’d been honest, hoping they’d understand. The subsequent screaming match and being kicked out showing that they hadn’t. She’d gone to her only friend at the time Marsen, soon to be contact with the resistance for support. But they couldn’t house her and this was several weeks before they ended up joining the resistance so they didn’t have the connections to help her find somewhere to live.</p><p>Which is how she ended up living with Glinn Trom. It’s not that she wanted to and it became clear that when she moved in he expected A LOT from her. Not only was she to take care of his quarters exactly the way he liked, including her own things but he expected her to dress and look nice for him every time he saw her which was everyday.  He didn’t let her leave without him and one time when she left to visit her friend Marsen he had somehow knew about it and they got into a massive fight that left her with a bruises on her wrists. She quickly realized that the money she was getting wasn’t worth the amount of work and stress she was getting but when she tried to move out he had threatened her. Amye had also noticed how he would come home with packages that he’d usually leave with that same day and return with quite a lot of latinum. She’d talked to her friend about it and how scared she was living with him. By this point Marsen had been doing grunt work for the resistance, mainly moving parcels and such. When she told them about the Glinn’s strange way of making money they’d told the resistance and told Amye that they’d figure something out. </p><p>She had been so relieved. It was less than a week later when Amye had been out shopping for groceries, one of the few things she was allowed to leave his quarters for when she returned to several soldiers standing around his quarters. Amye had been lucky because those soldiers let her go in and get some of her things. However all the money that she didn’t already have on her was confiscated. It was later she found out that he had been running drugs, one of the few things that Central Command did not cover their soldiers asses for doing. She had attempted to go back home but her family wouldn’t hear it, which is how she ended up using most of those gifts as a down payment for a slot at the brothel.</p><p>But it wasn’t just her parents who were unsupportive Cherehl had looked sad but didn’t say anything to argue with their parents about her. But Cherehl has never been a very vocal or conflicting person so she wasn’t surprised nor that disappointed. But it was her brother who was outright hostile towards her then and despite everything he was still hostile towards her today. Cherehl would sometimes ask her for money or help and she’d always give it, just because she was infuriated that her parents hated her and her choices didn’t mean she wanted them to die, get arrested or thrown into a labor camp. But Urje never called on her for anything, his wife had found her and asked for help once but only the one time. Glass of water empty now, as empty as her thoughts she made another call.</p><p>Kimin didn’t seem to work from where Amye sat. He had plenty of stashes from the Occupation to support himself, he smiled seeing her, “Hexa how are you? Did you need something?” He asked, his voice made it clear he was happy to see her.</p><p>But Amye just felt tired, “I could be better. Remember when you said you’d help me?” She hated that her voice wavered like that.</p><p>It made her sound vulnerable, weak, “Yes, did you need help with something?” He asked, his voice even and patient.</p><p>“Yes I was wondering if you’d be willing to watch my kids for the rest of my stay here? It seems my family wasn’t the best choice and you’re..” Amye paused to lick her lips and delay the next part, “You’re one of the only people I can trust with their safety.” His home was heavily fortified since it was the same one he had since the Occupation.</p><p>But she still hated that she had to depend on him right now, “Of course I’d be happy to.” He said, “Is there anything I should know about the situation or can I just pick them up?” </p><p>“There shouldn’t be any problems. My brother will be happy to have them out of his hands.” She sent over the coordinates to her brothers house.</p><p>“Alright well I’ll do that in the hour.” He watched her rub at her temples.</p><p>She hesitated to say the next bit, “Thank you Kimin. You don’t have to do this but I appreciate it.” The sincerity heavy in her voice despite her best efforts.</p><p>“Your welcome Amye, I’m always more than willing to help out an old friend.” She ended the call after that not wanting to look at his caring face at the moment.</p><p>It infuriated her how a stranger, a client, someone who literally tortured resistance fighters as a job was a better fit to protect her children than her own family. It gave her a headache, now she just felt foolish for ever thinking things could have, let alone did change between her and her family. She really should have known better. Emotionally exhausted she was so glad she was taking the day off. She went and took a nap to try and recover some energy. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Weyoun was looking forward to his date tonight. It was so strange to be so excited for anything. Rarely had he ever had much to look forward to besides doing a good job. Most of his past lives had him in isolated places. The only other company being his Jem’Hadar, who for obvious reasons were not happy to see him. But Amye was, and spending time with her felt so good it made him feel guilty. But he tried not to dwell on that. It was hard to not try and predict what the Founders would and wouldn’t approve of, because of course he doesn’t have the wisdom of a god and to attempt to act like he does was blasphemous. Yet the thoughts plagued him.</p><p>Dukat’s involvement wasn’t helping. He initially didn’t think much about how she is a sex worker but he really should have considered that Dukat would be a frequent customer of hers. The man had no sense of subtly and only as much discretion as serves him. Dukat has also been staring at him more after their confrontation in the hall that morning. Knowing the Cardassian he’s no doubt got some weird, petty thing planned for him. How he’s managed to go so many years without being assassinated with the kind of stuff he pulls Weyoun will never know. He was relieved when their last meeting ended. It was a late one which is why he asked Amye for drinks. The Founders were getting impatient for the minefield to be taken down which meant a lot of meetings with Cardassian scientists to tell them what they’ve managed to come up with. So far nothing substantial. But work was over, now it was his much beloved free time. It was something he was going to miss when they took the Alpha Quadrant. Having time to do things other than work was very enjoyable.</p><p>They had decided to meet at Quarks. The bar was already pretty busy, Cardassians at the Dabo tables, Damar at the bar. And a number of Jem’Hadar sitting around and observing. He heard Amye call him and saw her on the upper level of the bar. Going up the stairs to meet her she smiled as he sat down.</p><p>“I was wondering if you were ever gonna find me.” She teased since he had stood there for more than a minute looking for her.</p><p>“Yes the Founders in all their wisdom did not give us Vorta very good eyesight.” A waiter came by and they gave him their drink orders.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said with a smile.</p><p>They chatted about nothing of significance, mainly just discussing whether they should get a holosuite some time. Their drinks arrived shortly, Amye’s alcoholic while Weyoun’s wasn’t. He liked how she didn’t give his drinks scornful looks. Damar especially took his refusal to drink that sludge Kanar with him as a personal slight rather than the fact alcohol doesn’t really work on him and the texture of Kanar was so horrible it made him gag. Amye was drinking spring wine. Her hand reaching over to grab his. The sound of the Dabo tables drifting up to them easily. Her warm fingers around his had warmth blooming in his chest. She was talking about whether he wanted to use a program of Trill since he mentioned wanting to go there. His own drink sweating in these Cardassian temperatures. Thumb running over his knuckles he felt that warmth swell inside of him and he wondered if all real relationships felt this good.</p><p>“Weyoun.” Said a voice so ingrained into his brain it was implanted there before he had ever opened his eyes.</p><p>He stood to bow and greet the Founder, “Founder what an honor it is for you to grace me with your presence.” His head tilted down to show his reverence. </p><p>If he had been looking at her he would have seen the immediate shift in Amye’s expression and body language. It might have warned him to what was about to happen if he wasn’t so lost in his awe at his Founder coming to see him. Like he mattered to her.</p><p>“I had hoped it wasn’t true Weyoun but there is no denying what I am seeing.” Shame and confusion flooded him.</p><p>He had done something to upset his Founder which made him feel vile inside. But he could think of what it was and that made him feel even worse, because it meant he should have known better.</p><p>“Founder in whatever way I have offended you? I beg for your guidance and forgiveness.” He had done everything she has asked of him, he thought he had been so thorough in following her orders.</p><p>She raised a hand to stop his capitulation, “That is why I am here. You’ve been studious in your work but it is clear that you lack direction. This free time the Cardassians have is clearly leading you to stray into the vices of the solids.” She stepped towards him to raise his head to look at her, “While it is your job to hold Dominion relations to them you seem to have forgotten that you are a Vorta. One of our chosen, you are not like them and while you may partake when the work requires it we expect better of you.” Her words weighed heavily on Weyoun.</p><p>He of course knew exactly what she was talking about. Weyoun had suspected that he was feeling too happy, too secure with Amye. He had suspected it was something wrong and his Founder confirming it just cemented that feeling. It was too good to be right. When she released his face he nodded to her before turning to Amye. Her expression was entirely blank but her eyes held an anger. An anger he couldn’t identify the origin of and now he’ll not get to get the chance to know.</p><p>“Miss Hexa I apologize for leading you on. I had been...misinformed in my pursuit of you. I hope that you do not view the Dominion any less for my misconduct.” He politely told her, avoiding looking too long at her face.</p><p>It filled him with longing to see her and know that he will not be able to speak to her again, “Your actions are not what has made me view the Dominion any less Weyoun.” She stated, his eyes briefly landing on her face to see her angry look was directed at the Founder.</p><p>The conflicting feeling inside of him were overwhelming. Yes ending this was the best option, the Founders were truly wise. He gave her a polite smile and nod before paying for their drinks and leaving. Several steps behind his Founder to show his respect. Yes his Founder was so wise, he just wished his feelings would understand that. Because inside he felt like he had been shot with a phaser and the shocking pain was radiating inside of him. But his feelings could not compare to the wisdom of a god.</p><p>End of Chapter 11</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make note of the newest tags(attempted sexual assault and physical assault) they are for a single chapter, not this one but the second to last one. I have most of the rest of this written I just want to write it before editing and posting it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amye was absolutely livid. The rage inside of her so overwhelming that all she could do was sit there, with all those eyes on her after that very public display by the Founder. What a fucking asshole she was, not even giving them the discretion of a private talk but to do it in the middle of the bar to make her disapproval as humiliating for the both of them as possible. Of course she had always known where his loyalties lied. She knew that he would never pick her over his gods, didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It’s why Amye didn’t entirely blame him for what she was feeling, he had been very into their relationship. That is till his gods decided they disapproved of it. Finally with enough control of her body that she won’t throw her glass at the nearest person who gives her a look she doesn’t like she stood.</p><p>Drink in hand she walked down the stairs, eyeing the bar. Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. Dukat had been sitting and drinking in a quiet corner, and he was approaching her with a very self-satisfied look on his face. Well fuck him she did not have the patience to tolerate whatever sort of way he’s gonna rub this in. The person next to Damar at the bar stood and stumbled away. Leaving a nice, convenient space for her to escape to. Setting her drink down first she slid onto the seat next to Damar. His eyes running over her as she leaned on the bar. Amye saw Dukat pause in his approach in the corner of her eye.</p><p>“You look very dressed down.” He said eyeing her more modest outfit, “Does,” He started before smirking, “Well did that Vorta not care to see you looking pretty?” Of course, fucking Damar.</p><p>She glared at him, “I don’t know I doubt he cares for your drunkenness.”</p><p>He laughed setting down the padd he was working on. Quark standing behind the bar, his eyes going to that padd every few moments.</p><p>“I take it you’re free tonight then?” He asked looking her over.</p><p>She smirked, “I am now.” She could just barely hear Dukat huff before walking away.</p><p>Good fuck him.</p><p>Damar took another drink, “Why not spend the night with me then?” He asked grabbing the bottle for another glass.</p><p>“If you’re paying I’d love to spend the evening with you.” She said taking another drink.</p><p>Damar was never very talkative, which was refreshing. They sat drinking at the bar for a while. Amye on her second drink, Damar over half-way through the bottle. Padd forgotten at his elbow. Quark wasn’t being very subtle about how he wanted that padd but Amye was good at keeping eyes on her. Damar reached for her and nearly dragged her out of her stool to try and get her on his lap. But the bar was not tall enough for that so she almost fell off. Seeing he was only getting more drunk and less likely to walk on his own she reached over, a hand sliding up his leg.</p><p>“Why don’t we move this back to your place?” She asked.</p><p>Damar stumbled out of his stool, bottle and padd left on the bar. Quark didn’t call after him to pay for the drinks as Amye got up she saw him snatch away that padd. Thankfully for him Damar was too wasted to notice but not enough to not be able to walk on his own, she did hate carrying drunk people. At least she wasn’t in any of her work clothes, those were expensive and she really hated getting vomit on those dresses. He walked out with his mostly full glass still in hand. It was empty by the time they reached his quarters. Door sliding open they walked in. Damar kicked off his boots but Amye was keeping her shoes on till they got to the bed. Did it look worse than last week? It certainly smelled worse than she remembered. He sat down the empty glass next to several others on the table near his door. All of which looked to be from Quarks. She wondered how much Quark was charging him for all those cups before remembering she didn’t care.</p><p>He dropped his armor onto the couch while heading to the bedroom. Following him she did her best to avoid stepping in anything, she liked these shoes. At least his bed looked to be the cleanest spot in his quarters. Only a few bottles or cups in here but the sheets were half on the floor. If she wasn’t planning to snoop through his stuff afterwards she would start insisting they go to her quarters. Taking off the belt Damar pulled her into his lap so her back was to his chest, a hand moving her hair aside to kiss up her neck. Hands on her shoulders, his larger size more noticeable when his hands were consuming so much of her arms. Finally kicking off her own shoes she leaned away to pull off her shirt. Damar pulling her back into his chest his thumbs pushing her bra straps out of his way to kiss and bite at her shoulders. Reaching back she rubbed and pinched at his ridges causing him to groan and bite down a little firmer. Pulling back with a wet imprint of his teeth in her skin. Taking her bra off she leaned into him. The cool sensation of his chest a relief in this heat. </p><p>Out of nowhere he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed. He laughed when she made an ‘ugh’ sound in surprise. Turning around in his lap she glared at him before grabbing his hair and pulling his head back with a yank to kiss him. He groaned into her mouth, the taste of Kanar still heavy in his mouth. Keeping a firm hold on his hair she tilted him so she could more easily bite at his neck. The vibrations of his moan heavy under her teeth. Biting up his neck, each with more force than the last till he let out a deep groan. Damar’s own hand grabbing her hair to pull her away.  She groaned at the tug on her scalp. For a few seconds they were in a standstill of holding each other by the hair, like teen girls in their first fight. Letting Damar go first he released her, the release of pressure on her scalp welcomed. Rolling her hips she felt a slight dampness in her ass letting her know how hot Damar was getting. He was always fast when drunk. Standing over his lap he looked up at her as she smirked down at him and shimmied down one of her long skirt. It pooled over his lap before she stepped out of it and kicked it away. With her still above him he grabbed her hips, in his drunkenness pulling her towards him with a bit too much force she lost her balance on the padding to fall into him. Catching herself with her knees on his ridges.</p><p>To his credit he just groaned from what was no doubt a painful amount of force.</p><p>“Why’d you do that?” He asked as if it wasn’t obvious.</p><p>“You pulled me off balance.” She answered.</p><p>“I barely touched you.” He argued, crossing his arms.</p><p>“By the Prophets Damar does it matter? What do you want right now?” She was still angry and while Damar hadn’t done anything directly to deserve it she knows he’s done enough to earn worse than getting kneed in the ridges.</p><p>He looked like he wanted to still argue but thought better of it, “I want you to ride me.” He said trying to do some weird leaning to get his pants off.</p><p>Which just threw Amye’s little tipsy ass completely off balance. She gave a little squeak as she fell back onto the bed, glad she was farther up or her head would have hit the foot board. Amye gave a laugh that Damar joined her in before grabbing her by her ankles and pulling her towards him. Her hair like a dress train behind her. She was down to a giggle when he’d pulled her up enough to grab her waist and lift her back into a sitting position. Her hands going up to stop her full body flop forward by pressing to his chest. A completely naked Damar rubbed her still underwear wearing ass over his prut. It had apparently everted at the first chance. They both looked down to see it peaking out as he rubbed her more plain red panties against him, soaking them. Looking up he caught her in another kiss. Hands going from her waist to pull at her underwear. Learning from her last mistake she floppled back onto her back, ass in the air to pull her panties off. As soon as they were off Damar grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him. </p><p>She sat herself up this time, one hand grabbing his shoulder the other reaching down to direct him inside. Damar slid into her with ease, the fluid from his prut and her own wetness more than enough for an easy slide. He pulled them chest to chest so he could bite and suck at her neck. It didn’t do for her what it would a Cardassian but she’s always found the sensation pleasant. Her own mouth started at the ridges along his jaw before licking down. Her hips giving a smooth rubbing back and forth motion. Like she said Cardassians fucked different but it was easy to both do and handle, much less effort in the thighs than thrusting would cause. Damar gave a firm suck as she reached his top neck ridge and nibbled at it. His hands groping her ass. After she had reached about halfway down his neck he moaned and pulled her away to kiss her. Tongue in her mouth, the Kanar taste almost completely gone now. Her neck tingling from all the bites and hickies he’d given her. Breaking the sloppy kiss he leaned over to bite at her unpierced ear. A moan escaping her as he bit then sucked at the delicate cartilage. It sent a straight line of pleasure through her nerves which caused her smooth motions to falter. </p><p>Damar took this as his time to take over. His fingers digging into her ass to move her in a more firm, circular motion. Her clit rubbing against his Chuva more on the down slide. He went back to kissing her, his breathing deepening into that audible grumble sound. He was getting close and the rising heat in her was so very near reaching it’s peak. One grind with a firm, long stroke of him along her clit had her toes curling, her anger flavoring her orgasm as she moaned, leaning onto his shoulder to let her nerves catch back up. He grabbed at her hair to pull her in for another kiss, she smiled into his lips. She felt him smile back no doubt pleased with himself. But now she was coming down and getting bored and tired of using him as an outlet for her anger so she leaned back down and gave a harsh suck to the most sensitive ridge on his neck. His fingers dug further into her ass most likely leaving bruises as she felt him come into her. Damar’s chest and neck expanding under her as he let out that deep sound. She was always so fond of that sound despite hating most of her Cardassian clientele. </p><p>Sliding them down the bed he pulled her to lay on top of him. His prut sliding out as he inverted. Damar kissed the top of her head before he was out in about ten minutes. He has always been a deep sleeper when he drinks so she didn’t feel the need to be extra quiet. Besides she had tested how much noise she could make the last time she was here. Pulling her clothes back on she first went to the bathroom to clean the cooling cum trying to stain her underwear. Than she tried to go through some of the padds in his living room. Most of them required passcodes, which she didn’t dare try to unlock in case it registered her attempt. She did find a few unlocked, mainly they were reports on time tables for the next troop deployments. There was also a mention of the building of a Jem’Hadar training facility though no mention of it’s coordinates, most likely in Cardassian space. So nothing highly valuable but something useful none the less. Amye of course didn’t dare to steal any one of them, that would be suicide since he knew she was here. She also tried to do these kind of snooping things in a timely manner to avoid drawing suspicion if she is seen leaving. She always tried to leave within the hour, now being no exception. Having kept note of the important bits she left. After years out of practice it felt good to use her well worn, memorization of details. </p><p>The walk to her quarters were initially uneventful until she started to pass Dukat’s quarters and Weyoun stepped out. His hair noticeably disheveled. Glancing inside she could see the lights were dark. Okay so she couldn’t be fucked in his quarters because of Ziyal but Weyoun was fine, fucker. Amye couldn’t hide her annoyance and Weyoun’s eyes darting to the floor making his shame clear, the pained look on his face she couldn’t quite place the cause before he quickly scurried away like he expected her to strike him or something. Sighing she continued to her quarters. Going inside she tossed her clothes away to get cleaned later before changing into her night clothes and falling asleep. Quark could wait till the morning and going straight to the bar would just draw attention since she had left with Damar only a few hours ago.</p><p>When she got up Amye went through her usual morning routine. Clean and ready for the day she went to Quarks. Like usual it was pretty dead in the early part of the day. She’d been using paying him his share of her work as an excuse to have a check in with him. Setting the stack of latinum between them Quark was fiddling with his clean glasses.</p><p>“So apparently some more troops are suppose to be coming in within the next few weeks.” She said quietly.</p><p>“Oh? How’d you come by that?” Quark asked.</p><p>Amye shrugged, “I have my ways.” The leer Quark had got her rolling her eyes, “Anyways if the Federation wants to make a move they should do it before then to avoid having a completely fortified wall of soldiers.” She played with the latinum, lifting them to fall and clink together, “There is also at least one Jem’Hadar training facility being built in the Alpha Quadrant though I don’t have the coordinates.” </p><p>“Well I think I can beat that.” Quark said with a shit eating grin, “It took me all night but I unlocked a padd I stole from Damar and on it was a plan I think we could get a lot of use out of.”</p><p>“Good for you but next time maybe don’t take it right out from under him. Especially while he’s drunk.”</p><p>Quark gave her a confused expression, “How’d you know I took it while he was drunk?”</p><p>She gave him a look, “Because I was sitting right next to him. I watched you do it. Just because he didn’t see you that time doesn’t mean he won’t the next time. He’s drunk way more than people think so he’s pretty good at keeping his eyes peeled while smashed.”</p><p>Quark gave her a sour look like he felt like she was raining on his parade,”Well I still think it was a good plan and it worked. What makes you the expert…” Quark stopped himself before he finished that sentence as he remembered he was talking to the woman who had been stealing intel from the Cardassians for a close to decade, “ANYWAYS I’m sure we’ll get some use out of the intel we gathered.” He reached and rested his hand on hers holding the latinum, “So unless there’s something else you’d like to discuss?” Quark asked with an especially slimey smile.</p><p>“I’m good Quark.” Amye said pulling her hand out of his and standing up.</p><p>Leaving him with his mostly empty bar while she went to go about the rest of her day.</p><p>End of Chapter 12</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would also love to hear what people think so far, please feel free to comment and let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quark was feeling pretty good today. Both Kira and Odo had been impressed at the info he got for them. Of course he couldn’t credit Hexa, such a shame. Odo had disagreed on using the info on the padd to widen the divide between the Cardassians and Dominion forces but Quark and Kira went ahead with it despite his protests while Kira had sent the info Amye had given them to her Federation contacts. Ziyal was back in his bar again, looking just as lost in her tea. His attempt to get her to talk went a little better than last time. That girl was gonna give herself stomach problems with how much time she spends worrying.</p><p>“You know your tea will taste a lot better while it’s hot.” Quark said trying once again to get Ziyal to talk or at least drink faster to order another one.</p><p>“Hm, oh yeah,” She said before taking another sip, “It’s just..” She started before looking at Quark, “I don’t know who to turn to here. I love my father but he just keeps showing how he isn’t worth it and that even if he does change eventually he’s doing harm right now. And while I do like and respect Kira a lot I know she doesn’t really understand me all that much. She tries her best but I know she wouldn’t be so nice to me if I was full Cardassian and I can’t help but feel like she has the same problem my father does. Where she ignores the part of me she doesn’t like, of course she’s better about it than father but it still hurts you know?” Well that was the most he heard from the girl in a while.</p><p>To him there seemed an obvious solution, “Have you talked to Amye Hexa? Her two kids are adopted Cardassians so she might have some advice for you.” </p><p>“I didn’t know she had Cardassian kids. I thought she hated Cardassians.” Ziyal said taking another drink of her cooling tea.</p><p>“Nah she hates oppressors, just so happens a lot of them are Cardassian.” Quark said fiddling with his clean glassware unsure what to do with his hands with all this time till the lunch rush.</p><p>“Like my father.” Ziyal twirled her glass between her palms, trying to get as much heat out of it as she could.</p><p>Quark gave her an examining look, “Him more than anyone.” Quark said with a huff, “I remember when he would call her up here during the Occupation. She hated being here even more than just dealing with him. Sometimes she’d tell me about…” Quark stopped himself when he remembered he was talking to Dukat’s daughter, “Anyways she doesn’t like him, no.”</p><p>Ziyal sighed, “She’d tell you about what?” She pressed.</p><p>Quark waved his hand dismissively, “Nothing important.”</p><p>“If it’s not important than why not tell me?” She asked.</p><p>Now it was Quarks turn to sigh, “Look I don’t want any trouble with your father, alright? During the Occupation we…...didn’t have the best business relationship and right now things are going as well as can be expected for my bar so I’d rather not risk it.”</p><p>Ziyal’s face grew hard, “So you’re also afraid of my father doing something if you were honest with me.” It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. </p><p>“Look Hexa knows your father better than anyone on this station. She’ll be a much better source for whatever dilemma you’re going through than me.” Quark finally settled to just lean on the bar to give his hands something to do.</p><p>“I would but father has forbidden her from talking to me alone.” She pushed away her glass, giving up on it, “And I don’t want to cause her any trouble.”</p><p>Quark made a noise in his throat as he thought, “Well if he doesn’t want you to talk to her alone than don’t be alone. Kira may not approve of her but she’d make a good intermediary. Your father can’t get too aggressive with Kira without upsetting the Bajoran government, especially with the Dominion wanting to bring Bajor into the fold.” He felt very smart for saying that, like he was up on the politics.</p><p>Well he did have the resistance on DS9 working out of his bar so its not like he didn’t have the knowledge. And it’s just good business to keep an ear open for politics. </p><p>“That’s actually a good idea, thank you Quark.” Ziyal said smiling at him.</p><p>Just another thing Quark is doing right today.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Amye hadn’t anything planned today. The list of Glinns, Guls and nobodies flooding her comm for time slot requests was getting longer and longer. But she had no desire to take any of them. Another thing she hated to admit about Kimin being right. It wasn’t as easy as it used to be. Which she expected and knew but the thought of taking on a new client from the Cardassian military just turned her stomach. With Damar and Dukat she could slide back into her old persona easily enough. It was easy to pretend the years between hadn’t happened. But with these younger Glinns, the ones recently appointed because of their loyalty to Dukat. She just couldn’t bring herself to accept any of them. She would have to at some point of course. Getting close to three weeks on station with only Dukat and Damar as her clients is gonna draw suspicion. No matter how often Dukat demands her time. Which she swears he’s trying for every day. And she’s still mad at him about Weyoun. Not that she’s voiced it to him. She has no evidence, only her experience with him and a hunch that he had something to do with it.</p><p>Right now Amye was having lunch by herself at the replimat while scrolling through her list of possible new clients. Trying to discern by their messages which ones would be the most tolerable. At the moment none of them have approached her in public. Which is why she’s been able to delay. It’d be harder for her to turn someone away when she clearly isn’t with a client. She knows that she should make the first move before one of them gets sick of waiting and approaches her where she will have to choice but to accept which will only encourage the others to approach her in public. Ugh this was getting to be a whole mess. Amye had been so lost in her padd she didn’t notice someone walk up to her table till they cleared their throat. Looking up it was Kira.</p><p>The surprise must have been obvious on her face, “I was wondering if you would like to come to my quarters for tea sometime today?” Kira asked, her face neutral.</p><p>Amye blinked trying to gather an intelligent response, “I don’t have anything planned today so I don’t see why not.” She answered.</p><p>Kira gave her a time which was after the usual meetings were over and she accepted it, slotting it into her empty schedule for today. Of anyone Kira Nerys was the last person she expected to invite her over for tea. Amye had been certain that Kira hated her profession and her personally. But she would love to be wrong. Finishing up her lunch she decided to slot in some guy named Mavek for tonight. He was paying a third more than the usual so it would hopefully get a bit of a bidding war going on with the grunts.  Maybe that will boost her into hardening her stomach for the long haul. </p><p>____________</p><p>Amye went to tea at Kira’s more than a little nervous. Apart of her wondered if she was just gonna get an ear full, another did want Kira to like her despite how she obviously didn’t. Chiming her door she was let in and a bit surprised to see Ziyal there. Taking a seat Kira poured her a cup of tea.</p><p>“Since my father doesn’t want you talking to me alone than lets not be alone.” Ziyal said with a little grin on her face.</p><p>Amye smirked, “Look at you trying to find ways around your fathers rules. Good for you.” She said with all sincerity. </p><p>Kira had pulled out a padd and was skimming it, tea in hand, clearly not planning to join the conversation, “So Kira is here mainly just for that but I wanted to talk to you about some things. Like I didn’t know you had adopted Cardassian kids?”</p><p>“Yes my Prel’s. They’ve only got a few more years of schooling and then they’re off on their own.” She smiled as she said it.</p><p>Knowing she’d miss them but excited to see where they chose to go with their lives.</p><p>“Well I guess...I just wanted to talk to someone about how difficult it is being half-Bajoran and half-Cardassian.” Ziyal had some hesitation in her voice, “Like my father clearly goes out of his way to ignore my Bajoran side until I do something he doesn’t like and blames it for me ‘acting out’. While..” Another hesitation as she tensed knowing she was the only Cardassian in the room, “While most Bajorans only see my Cardassian side and only acknowledge my Bajoraness when they like me.”</p><p>Amye took a moment to think about how best to respond, “That certainly seems like a problem. I don’t have much in the way of advice from experience obviously, you are a bit older than my kids but maybe you’d like to talk to them? They were born on Bajor and have been dealing with feeling like an outsider their whole lives. However I think talking with other people who are both Bajoran and Cardassian would be good for you.”</p><p>“You mean there are other people like me?” Ziyal hadn’t run into any other half-Cardassian, half-Bajorans while at school on Bajor.</p><p>Amye waved her hand thinking of a few girls she used to work with, “Sure I have a colleague who’s half.” Kira made a noise in her throat, it was one that gave off that she was both unsurprised and displeased by what she said, “And I can think of at least two women who got pregnant and kept the baby. Though they’re only children.”</p><p>Ziyal grabbed at Amye’s hand in excitement, “If you could help me know where to look I’d love to meet more people like me.” </p><p>“Sure I know of at least one organization for mixed species adults on Bajor. I’m surprised you hadn’t heard of them?” It seemed odd Ziyal hadn’t found them with how desperately she seems to want to connect with people with similar experiences as her.</p><p>“I’ve only recently been back to Bajor after so long being….well anyways I only recently came back and went straight into college so I haven’t really had much of a chance. I also never saw anyone like me at school so just felt like there was only me.” It broke Amye’s heart to think that Ziyal had been going so long thinking she was all alone.</p><p>But with a father like Dukat she’s not surprised. He does love to isolate those around him.</p><p>“Well despite what anyone says Bajor has it’s own problems outside of the Occupation. One of them being class and the people who often keep their kids are poor and even the richer ones feel unwelcome in a lot of spaces.” Amye herself was very well off but both her and her kids have gone over colleges they won’t be applying to despite how prestigious they seem.</p><p>Not that she’d expect direct violence. Honestly she’d expect that more for someone like Ziyal than her own kids. Despite all the blustering about killing every Cardassian who tries to set foot on Bajor for the most part the day to day bias is rather tame, especially in comparison to how Bajorans were treated during the Occupation. At least from what Amye has observed with her clients and kids. No Bajoran wants to threaten the Federation’s protection, it’s what stood between them and another Cardassian Occupation, well till the Dominion came in. And ensuring that they abide by Federation rules to respect the Cardassians on planet is one of the ways the average Bajoran assists in enforcing the treaty. Not that people don’t voice their dislike, only that it’s only gotten to violence from a Bajoran to a Cardassian only a few times. </p><p>Amye’s thoughts were running, she could see why people would be threatened by Ziyal’s very existence though. As a generally happy woman who loves both her parents, it’s a threat to the narrative that all unions between Cardassians and Bajorans were extremely abusive. Not that most of them weren’t, Amye’s own life experiences are proof enough of that. But Ziyal is the exception, at least part, her mother was well off in comparison to most, her father has taken her as his legal child, something she hasn’t heard of any other Cardassian doing who didn’t assist the resistance. Though Dukat mistreats the women in his life she’d never seen him harm a child himself. So it would make sense from what she knows that Ziyal would have had a happy childhood in comparison to most on Bajor. Her experiences make people uncomfortable and for a people who have handled lies about how benevolent Cardassians are while living under the horrors of the Occupation to see Ziyal, seemingly a living embodiment of that lie could cause some to take it out on her. The fact no one considered how the bias might be worse for her BECAUSE she’s half shows a lack of consideration for Ziyal’s specific experiences by those around her. With the Cardassians back on DS9 Amye has become nervous. It proves that the Federation’s protection wasn’t enough. It’s why she’s only recently become worried about her kids safety.</p><p>Ziyal took a drink of her tea and set it down, “That’s not all of why I wanted to talk to you.” She than picked her mug back up and seemed to be holding it very tightly, “I would like you to be honest here. What do you know about my father? As a person.” Such a loaded question.</p><p>The very one Amye knows Dukat does not want her to answer. Amye picks up her own tea to drink. The glass makes what seems like such a loud clinking as her fingers waver in their grip. Her hands aren’t shaking she just needs to...yep see not shaking. Finding something else to distract her she looks around and notices Kira. For that whole conversation Kira had just been reading her padd. But now her eyes were on Amye, noticeably to far down to be looking at her face. Well fuck she saw her hands tremble didn’t she? Amye felt caught, she’s never been caught, has she really gotten that rusty? But Ziyal had pretty directly asked for honesty and with such a clear question. There is really no easy way to work her way around that.</p><p>“I….” Amye was struggling to come up with words to be honest without poisoning Ziyal against her father, the woman was just too upfront with her father for Amye to feel comfortable being honest.</p><p>It’s just not safe, she has kids that could be taken away from her at the drop of a hat, “I just don’t think I can answer that question.” There that was a direct answer.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Ziyal you know why. It’s why you set this all up. I want to support you in disobeying your father, the man deserves far worse but I will not put my family at risk for your personal journey.” Ziyal’s eyes widened at what Amye said.</p><p>“Is…..” Ziyal got a troubled look and stared down at her cup, “My father is really that bad isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Amye stayed silent, Kira spoke, “I understand this is difficult for you. But you don’t need him. Trust me the kind of family that’s worth the effort you are putting in is the kind you make not the one you’re born into.” Kira said putting her hand on Ziyal’s shoulder.</p><p>Kira did wonders to settle Ziyal. Amye taking a back seat since she really doesn’t know either of them well enough to feel comfortable stepping in. It’s not long after that they end their little tea time. Amye goes to leave, Kira leading her to the door. When it opens Kira stops her outside with a gentle hand on her arm.</p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you for talking with her.” Kira started, “I may not approve of your choices but it’s clear that you do want what’s best for Ziyal.” It was here her eyes hardened a bit before she leaned in, “And whatever Dukat has threatened you with I want you to know that you can turn to me if you need to. I’m tired of that fascist piece of shit strutting around just waiting to bring the Occupation back in full swing.” Amye smiled at that.</p><p>She felt a little lighter with what Kira said, a little less under pressure, “Thank you Nerys I appreciate it. Trust me I want him to pay for every person erased from our home because of him.”</p><p>Here Kira got a quizzical look, “You say that but you came here to take him on as a client? I don’t think I understand you.” She said with a bit of a sad laugh.</p><p>“Yes I know it may seem contradictory to you but I have my reasons.” Was Amye’s reply, perfectly vague.</p><p>End of Chapter 13</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter for the assault tags</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amye was waiting at Quarks bar for her appointment. She was dressed in a nice dress but not one of her high roller ones. She saved those for her richer and regular clients. No this was not only the first appointment with this client but he was low ranking so unlikely to be able to afford bothering her again. It was why she chose him over the ones who could afford her services more regularly. That and he paid a third more than her usual rate. Maybe if she didn’t have to see them once a week this could be tolerable? Mavek didn’t leave her waiting for long. She’d just been sitting at her usual table observing Quark and Damar drinking together. Damar seems awfully cheerful for someone who had just gotten chewed out earlier after that fight between Dominion and Cardassian soldiers.</p><p>Her first impression of Mavek was that he was young. Not that she could really tell, she not only didn’t have access to files to know anyones age but Cardassians didn’t ever seem to age visually. No it was the way he carried himself, like he had something to prove that made him seem young to her eyes. They ordered drinks and he quickly started talking about the battles he’d been in recently, fighting the Federation. Yep she was already struggling to keep the smile on her face. Amye kept trying to remind herself that she’s dealt with worse, much worse. As he spoke her mind drifted through her memories.</p><p>It got stuck in one of the times Dukat had called her up to fill in while he was between mistresses, at least that’s how she thought of it. He of course referred to it as him calling up his ‘old friend’. Amye easily smiled through it, she was so much better at keeping her snark down back then. The very idea that she was friends with Dukat enraged her, helped keep her fingers sticky for padds and their codes. Part of the thing she hated about being on Terok Nor was that she rarely got to send the info she got out. She was much more focused on Bajor than the station and her position was pretty secret so she only had a few contacts to go to for info and protection. She was drunk, but that was okay, so was Dukat, Damar and the Cardassian woman Damar had in his lap. She had forgotten her name and had learned in her early career that Cardassian sex workers were rarely on her side so she often didn’t bother with them. </p><p>Amye had draped herself over Dukat, head resting on his armored chest the rest of her body stretched over his like a living blanket. The coolness of the metal on her face was a relief to this heat. As the only one in the room who didn’t prefer such high heat she was alone in this struggle. Dukat was groping her ass while laughing at something Damar said. She wasn’t listening then like she isn’t listening now. She really should though, it is her job, but she’s drunk and tired from having to be paraded around in front of Dukat’s men. Shown off like a trophy like the rest of the women in his life. The Cardassian woman’s giggle attracted her attention. Damar was biting and kissing at her neck, a flush blooming up her scale. She felt Dukat’s chest vibrate under her. A sign this little after party was about to wrap up. He grabbed at the fabric on her ass, pulling it up her legs. Damar’s eyes roved over, watching the steady climb of cloth up her thighs till she sat up.</p><p>Sitting in Dukat’s lap he had an especially smug look on his face before she said, “Let’s take this back to my room.”...Wait a moment.</p><p>“Sorry?” Amye asked Mavek, back in the present.</p><p>“Let’s take this back to my room.” He repeated.</p><p>Amye smiled and stood, “Sounds good to me.” He stood grabbing her wrist and leading her out.</p><p>But his grip was light, so she didn’t mind it. His room was on the grunt side of the habitat ring. They passed quite a few soldiers on their way their. All of them Cardassian. Those eyes following after her, making her feel nervous. They must be keeping the Jem’Hadar on a different section of the habitat ring. She wasn’t surprised, it seemed like the Jem’Hadar and Cardassian soldiers barely tolerated each other. The incident from earlier only confirmed that. His room was really just that, a room. A small room with an even smaller bathroom. It was clean though, one of the few good things about military men(besides Damar with his recent spiraling). Pretty much as soon as the door closed he leaned in and kissed her. One of his hands trailing up her neck. Not unpleasant but didn’t do as much for her as it would have a Cardassian. Amye did the same kind of stroke up his neck and he moaned into her mouth. He...Mavek that was his name, took a step back to take off his armor, boots kicked off as he sat on the narrow bed. He smiled up at her, gesturing for her to come to him. She smiled back and did just that, standing between his spread thighs. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He said looking up at her.</p><p>At least he was eager, and not rude, “Flattery will get you everywhere.” Amye ran her fingers along the ridges along his jaw and over his ears before ending up in his hair.</p><p>His eyes hooded in pleasure as she did so. Sliding into his lap she could feel the subtle vibrations of his rumbling chest. He kissed at her collarbone. Fingers with filed down claws came up to slide the shoulders of her dress down. His mouth following the trail of revealed flesh. He turned to look up at her and here was when he started talking. Something people don’t talk about much with sex work is how much talking is involved. Not the discussing rules and payment kind. No the kind where you feel like an under trained therapist who specializes in sex as reward talk therapy. Mavek spoke with a pitiful tone about how his dad was pressuring him to try and rise through the rank. How he needed to impress his Glinn or even his Gul if he wanted to advance. But how he was struggling to ‘grovel’ at their feet because he was worth more than any of them. </p><p>So he was one of those. The kind of man who despite having everyone give him a chance he just doesn’t feel he’s given enough. She stroked through his hair and cooed at him. Mainly just to speed things along, get his ego properly padded. If anything she was relieved he hadn’t went onto talk about how pretty women like her should be throwing themselves at him. That she should just like him instead of expect payment. Those were her least favorite type. They always tried to haggle her like she was a vendor at a flea market instead of providing them a service. So she tutted and sympathized with how hard it is that his dad didn’t just buy him a promotion and told him to work his way up. It briefly made her wonder what she would have been like if that had been her major concern when she was his age?</p><p>She’s pretty sure her biggest worry when she was younger was being thrown into labor camp and quickly dying because of her poor health. But this wasn’t so bad, taking on new Cardassian military clients. It was getting easier, she thought. She knew these motions they were starting to feel more familiar. He finished pulling her dress down her arms. She stood to step out of it. He took his pants off but left his shirt on. Maybe he’s self conscious about his chest or belly, whatever it’s not her problem. Amye got him to stop talking by squeezing at his ridges while she sat back down in his lap. He groaned, she could feel his dick under her and she rocked into it. He...Mavik that’s right leaned up to kiss her again. His other hand going down to put himself inside of her. At first he moved her hips, showing her the rhythm he liked before letting her do all the work. But it was easy, nothing to harsh or strenuous on her. He came pretty quickly, definitely young. From her experience older Cardassian men tended to last a surprisingly long time while younger men came very quickly. Amye had hardly gotten luke warm. But that’s alright, she wasn’t expecting much from tonight.</p><p>He was breathing deeply as he sat up to kiss her on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck. And here is when he went on about how pretty she was and how much he liked her with a ton of promises he had no intention of keeping. While his type wasn’t her least favorite she did find them a menace. They were the kind to lead a green girl down a bad path because they didn’t have the experience to know these kinds of promises were meaningless. Men like him gave such promises away so easily because they didn’t think of the women they are promising marriage and safety to as real. No it was all just part of the fantasy for them, that they’ll do something meaningful for someone. But they won’t, it just sucks that sometimes they can sound so convincing. There’d been a regular or two who would promise her things, things they’d never do. That they’d marry her, get her a job on Cardassia. They’d repeat it a lot, like they needed her to believe them. So she would smile and say she looked forward to it. Obviously they never did, because they never do. Finally he seemed done talking and he let her hips go so she could stand up and get cleaned up in the bathroom before getting dressed. He threw a few more promises at her. She smiled at him, said she heard him. </p><p>“Come give me a kiss.” She did, “We should get married, I think my mom would like you.” I think your mom would rather see me shoot than know about me, was what Amye thought about that.</p><p>“Sure sweetheart.” Amye said putting on her shoes.</p><p>He threw one more, ‘remember I’ll make the call in the morning’ at her while she walked out. She smiled back at him till the door closed. Just not a fan of the ‘all promises’ type of man. Rarely leads to anything good if you take even a grain of their many words as true. Two men(Cardassian of course) were standing nearby, chatting quietly to each other. One of them ran their eyes all over her. Were they there when she went in? Fear spiked in her, whatever just act casual. She hadn’t been on DS9 long but she vaguely remembered the upper side full of high ranking military and dignitaries being in this direction. Amye started walking that way, opposite from where those two men were standing. Footsteps followed her, she took a deep breath to remain calm, ‘don’t run’ she thought ‘just make it to the upper side and they’ll leave’. </p><p>But they seemed to be picking up the pace so she did as well. Trying very hard to not look like she was running away while she did so. Her eyes peeled for familiar doors. Yes she was right this was the area where the high ranking men were. Yet they continued to follow her. A cold hand snatched at her wrist, pulling her back. Losing her footing she fell. That hand yanking her up, he was saying something, she wasn’t listening but it sounded mean by his tone. Dragged back to her feet his other hand grabbed her shoulder and backed her into the wall. His friend was standing behind him, watching.</p><p>Her brain caught up to her ears in time to hear him say, “I’ve been on your waiting list for weeks and you let little Mavek in before me.” </p><p>She kept the fear out of her face and voice, “Well if you had paid me almost a third more than my usual rate like Mavek did than I would have gotten to you sooner.” Stepping forward his grip tightened on her before she slammed her shoulder into the wall crushing his fingers.</p><p>He yelled and pulled his hands back. She took that opportunity to bolt. Now she was running and they were chasing her, just the kind of situation she was trying to avoid. She noticed that the spaces between quarters was getting wider and wider. Her feet sounded so loud as her heels pounded into the carpet. Whoever said being able to run in heel was a useless skill owed her money. Rounding a corner she locked eyes with Dukat. That FUCKING bastard! He purposefully stepped in her way to stop her running. His eyes darting to the men behind her. Amye was trying to catch her breath, she was so easily exhausted with her auto-immunity issues. Her ankles were throbbing and she felt like she was gonna collapse. Dukat walked past her and she heard him say something to the men who chased her. She  didn’t care what he said. Rright now she just wanted to go to her room, get comfortable and curl up in bed. Hands on her knees as she tried to regain her strength.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened Amye. The men need more discipline I’m sure.” His voice was dripping with sweetness, it raised a massive red flag in her mind, “Why don’t you come inside? I think we should talk.” She was too busy struggling to breath and remain standing to object.</p><p>He put one hand gently behind her neck the other on her arm to lead her inside. More like half-carry actually, her body felt drained of all strength from just that little bit of running. She really didn’t want to go into his quarters but just didn’t have the strength to stop him at the moment. He sat her on the couch, sliding himself as close to her as possible. Dukat’s fingers moved some strands of hair that had gotten lose behind her ear.</p><p>“You know Amye,” going straight for the first name huh, “I’ve been worried about just this sort of thing happening. It’s why I’ve ordered for more girls to be brought up next week,” Oh no… “It’ll be best for everyone. Besides you’re not getting any younger and I have more than enough room here.” He cannot be serious, “I am the head of the Cardassian government now, I’d keep you safe. If you and me started a real relationship. No more of this just being a client nonsense, we both know that had never really been the case.” He really is doing this.</p><p>Dukat lifted her hand and kissed the back of it looking pleased with himself. Amye was stunned, she’d always known Dukat to be a disgusting fascist but to be a stupid one was not what she had thought. He had LITERALLY bragged about using this exact tactic on his past mistresses to get them dependent on him to his men in front of her. His method of how he would let them be harassed enough to hurt them to only ‘save them’ right before it got worse so he can look the hero and confess that he felt they were special and that they should start something together. Did he forget that he had told her this? Or did he think that she was just a stupid Bajoran woman who can’t remember anything with her ‘unschooled’ brain so of course it went in one ear out the other. She stared at him in disbelief. Her younger self, the one who didn’t have anything to lose, who was fueled by rage and spite. She would have smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Because to have the head of the Cardassian government to spy on day in and day out is quite the scoop for a spy. To sleep in his bed every night, eat his food, accept his lavish gifts while working to ensure his future execution would have been a job she would have greatly enjoyed. </p><p>But she wasn’t that woman anymore. She had kids, a home. That occupation was over, and she would be damned if she let this one continue. Amye just couldn’t sit here after years of regrowing her self-worth and standing up for herself and just pretend to not see how he was trying to manipulate her. To just sit here and play into his idea that she was just another backwards Bajoran woman who just needed a ‘civilized’ man to reign in her to make her into a ‘proper’ woman. No she just couldn’t do it anymore.</p><p>“Fuck you.” His face froze before morphing into a dangerous expression.</p><p>“What did you say?” He asked, his voice lowering.</p><p>“I said FUCK YOU DUKAT.” Despite her swelling ankles she stood. </p><p>He stood to use his height to loom over her, “I think you’ve just had a stressful experience and you should think long and hard on what I offered you.” His voice didn’t have any of that sweetness now, it was all venom.</p><p>Good, she preferred it that way, “I don’t need to think about anything because I would rather you hit me than sit here and PRETEND LIKE YOU CARE.” Amye tried to step towards him to intimidate him but her ankles were so sore she limped, “You can’t trick me like you do all the other women in your life because I SEE YOU DUKAT. I will NOT be another one of your mistresses. I thought I could do this as long as you respected my boundaries. But here you are concocting assaults so you can play the hero,” He reached up to grab at her wrist, the one not bruised, she resisted crying out from the crushing grip and just kept going, “Well guess what Dukat YOU AREN’T THE HERO of any story, you’re the villain of mine and I refuse to be apart of it anymore.” Dukat’s other hand grabbed her throat.</p><p>He backed her into the wall, his face pressed painfully into hers. But Amye just glared at him, she would not be intimidated by this man. Even if he killed her she wanted him to know that even then she wasn’t afraid or fooled by him.</p><p>“You see Amye this is what I mean by you Bajorans needing a guiding hand.” His hand on her throat tightened for a moment, “Left alone to your own devices you’ve changed, for the worse.” The sound of a door sliding open seemed to be louder than photon torpedo fire.</p><p>Glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw the shape of Ziyal. For a moment Dukat hesitated before letting go of her neck, but he didn’t back off.</p><p> He leaned in to whisper into her ear, “Since I’m a very lenient and patient man I’ll give you till tomorrow night to either come back as the Amye I love or leave this station to join Kimin in his fate. The fate of a traitor to Cardassia.” Dukat stepped back his eyes dark.</p><p>Than he turned around, “Ziyal you’re home early, how was it?” His voice pleasant and cheerful.</p><p>Amye began walking towards the door needing to get out of there as soon as possible, Ziyal hesitantly looked between the two of them. Amye didn’t stick around to hear what she said. The walk to her quarters wasn’t a memory in her mind. She had just gotten to her own quarters, changed her cloths and found herself gripping her smuggled phaser to her chest in bed without any memory of any of those steps. She did not sleep that night.</p><p>End of Chapter 14</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When her alarm went off she got out of bed and immediately started packing. Fuck Dukat, fuck Quark fuck this fucking station. Kira can handle this on her own from now on, Amye is done. As she packed she made a call. Kimin answered, his face shifted for just a second at seeing her before going back to a more neutral expression.</p><p>“Hexa did you need something?” He asked.</p><p>Normally she found his constant well of patience annoying but right now she needed it, “I’m done. I’m coming home.” She grabbed one of her hidden weapons and threw it in her bag.</p><p>“When?” She was happy he didn’t ask why.</p><p>“Today, on the first shuttle out.” She replied coming back onto the screen.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting. The kids will be happy to see you. But Amye?” She looked at him angry for a moment that he might question her decision, “You should heal those bruises first. I don’t think you want to explain those to them.” Her hand went up to her neck.</p><p>Making her realize she had two bruised wrists. One was much wider than the other. One from that little shit Dukat probably sent, or maybe he didn’t and that man-child was just mad because she hadn’t gotten to him yet. The other from Dukat himself, it reminded her of the saying when doing your makeup. The one her sister always loves ‘you want them to be cousins not sisters’ when doing your eyes. These bruises were cousins, slightly different but from the same sort of entitled anger.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to do that, thank you for the reminder Kimin. See you later today.” He said goodbye and she ended the call.</p><p>She grabbed the dermal regenerator she had put in her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she was a mess. It was clear she hadn’t cleaned off her makeup before going to bed. The bruises on her neck were a striking purple. Long and dark, one for each of his fingers. The bastard, she hopes he rots in hell. It only took a few minutes to heal the bruises. Then a long shower. Her door chime went off as she got out and fear stabbed her like a knife.</p><p>“Computer who is at the door?” She asked, anxious.</p><p>“One Tora Ziyal.” Oh that’s a relief.</p><p>Putting on a robe she called her in. </p><p>“Miss Hexa I wanted to apologize about last night. I should have called for Odo but father was...very insistent and had stayed in the main room all night it seemed so I didn’t get the chance....I’m sorry I should have done something..” She looked so frazzled.</p><p>Amye went to her, “It’s alright Ziyal what happened wasn’t your fault. The only one at fault was your father, and maybe me for never being able to keep away from men like him.”</p><p>“No don’t blame yourself,” Ziyal said, “It’s just...walking in on that brought back some memories I had forgotten about....with mom” She sighed, “I really don’t want to live with him anymore but I don’t think he’d let me leave.” </p><p>“Well I’m leaving DS9 Ziyal. I’m going home.” Amye started, “But if you need somewhere to go just ask Quark about where to find me. He knows where to find me. I want you to know that you don’t have to deal with him. I’d be more than happy to have you stay with me if you need it okay?”</p><p>Ziyal nodded smiling, “Alright, thank you.”</p><p>Amye smiled back, “It’s nothing, now I need to finish getting ready to leave.”</p><p>“Goodbye miss Hexa and thanks for listening.”</p><p>“Your welcome Ziyal.” Ziyal left her alone to finish packing.</p><p>Bags packed Amye let out an exhausted sigh knowing she had to go and tell Quark. She decided to take her bags with her to make it clear she was going and that he couldn’t convince her otherwise. Quark was at his bar looking hungover.</p><p>“You look like you had a rough night.” She said.</p><p>“You don’t look much better either Hexa. What’s with the bags?” He asked </p><p>“I’m leaving, I’m done working here and I’m going home.” She said with as much conviction as she had.</p><p>He shrugged, “Okay.”</p><p>Okay? She expected a bit more fight from him. Setting her bags down she leaned on the bar.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried about you know?” Dukat bothering Kira.</p><p>“Nope tonight things will be over, whether it’s for better or worse. We can’t really talk about it here.” He leaned in, “Honestly you’re getting out at the right time. There’s talk about a battle for the station coming.” Oh well that explains why everyone seems more tense than usual.</p><p>“What about my sister?” She asked knowing she lived on the station.</p><p>“The girls are being sent out later tonight after shift, to avoid suspicion. Or at least to hide that I know something is about to happen.” He said.</p><p>“Alright well good luck Quark. I hope things don’t turn out too badly. I know I won’t be able to escape unscathed this time…..I kind of made sure of that.” Amye was relieved when Quark didn’t ask any questions about it.</p><p>Seems his hangover and anxiety about whatever was happening tonight took precedence to his gossipy nature. Good she wasn’t in the mood to explain that she had signed not only her own death warrant but also Kimin’s and possibly even her own kids. Apart of her was afraid that she’d regret it, that if they did come for her kids that she’d beg for Dukat to take her back. She hates to think that she’s a weak like that but the idea that her kids should pay for her slight to Dukat was something she doesn’t know if she can bare it. They don’t deserve it, but they certainly wouldn’t be first. Of even the victims of Dukat’s slights. She has the memory of him telling her about how one of his mistresses had taken up a lover while on the station and how he had her, the woman she had been seeing and that woman’s kids slaughtered for made up treason charges. That story had been burned into her brain. He had told her of how she had begged him for forgiveness and how tempted he was to give it to her. ‘But you must be firm on these things Amye’ he had said, ‘if someone betrays you once they will betray you again, better to just cut those ties completely’ he said it with such pleasure to. It had certainly been a reminder to be cautious, now it seemed more like a prediction for her own future.</p><p>But she’d rather not think about that. Her bag was packed, she was sitting on the shuttle, waiting for it to take off. If she wanted to turn back, to go to him, be that little pliant woman he wants she has the chance. In the cold reality of day she takes a moment to seriously consider it. Could she do it? Never question him, just go along with whatever he wanted no matter what she wants? What if he tried to take her away? Like he had several others, the ones he shipped off when he got bored of them to never be heard from again and quickly replaced. She wondered about them sometimes. Were they dead? Buried in a shallow grave on some world that was far away from their home and people? Or were they just on some colony? Living out their days like anyone else? </p><p>No she couldn’t do it. Even if he sweared to protect her children above all else she couldn’t do it. Because everyday she’d have to be complicit to his actions. Sure she would be spying on him but now….it feels different than during the Occupation. This occupation has barely started and to already go about as if Cardassia had already won and all she can do is try and get what little info she can feels like a greater betrayal than anything anyone has accused her of. To just give up, because that is what she’d be doing, giving up. It would eat at her, whittle away her spirit till she became a hollow shell of the woman she was. The shuttle thrums as it takes off, for home.</p><p>She makes it in time to see her kids come home from school. They run to greet her, happy she’s home. Amye is so happy to see them she cries. Going inside Kimin is waiting, she supposes she hadn’t told him not to come. Neas was telling her about a school project in-between questions about how things were going on DS9. She told her that she wasn’t going to talk about DS9 anytime soon and she pouted. Segis came to the rescue to distract his sister with an offer to play some board games, leaving the adults alone.</p><p>“You look better than you did this morning.” Kimin always looked smaller in real life than he did in her thoughts and memories. </p><p>He always seemed like a giant till she was standing in front of him, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She sat in the armchair near him.</p><p>“Did you wanna talk about what happened?” He asked setting the padd he’d been reading down.</p><p>“Not really. Only to say that you were right despite how much I wished you weren’t. It wasn’t as easy as it used to be. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Amye sighed before standing.</p><p>Kimin gave her a look since she had just sat down. She went and sat next to him, leaning her head on his should. She laced her fingers with his own. Her hands always seemed so much smaller than his.</p><p>“You know you never told me how you found out I was a spy. Back during the occupation, or why you hadn’t turned me in.” She tilted her head to look up at him.</p><p>“I knew you were a spy before I was even your client,” He said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I went to that brothel a few times with some colleges. I sat right next to Glinn Tror while you went about asking all the right questions and you listened. Most girls in your line of work, their eyes would just glaze over when you started talking about the work, their smile barely hanging on. But not you, no I swear I could see your smile broaden just a little bit whenever they told you something they shouldn’t have. It’s actually why I became your client.” He said.</p><p>“You became my client because you knew I was a spy?” Amye asked.</p><p>“Yup, you see I envied you.” She gave him a look, “No really I envied the way you got them to just tell you their intel so easily. It’s also why I didn’t report you...right away. I had PLANNED to, once I learned all I could from you.” </p><p>“So you became my client to learn from me? Was I a good teacher?” She asked, teasing him.</p><p>“No you weren’t. You were terrible,” He laughed, “you kept shifting your methods. Trying to figure me out. Honestly in retrospect I should have just studied you from afar instead of going to you directly. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so simultaneously accommodating yet difficult as you.”</p><p>“Aw thank you. But we’d be in a very different place if you had...studied me from afar I mean.”</p><p>Kimin sighed, “Most definitely. You’d be dead and I’d be on Cardassia….my wife and kids still alive.” </p><p>“Do you regret it?” Her voice soft.</p><p>He took a moment before replying, “I did after they died. I had sent for them but the man who was suppose to get them out got detained because the ship he was on was smuggling. Neither of us knew that or else…..anyways after that I regretted it at first, but then it faded. You know the reason I joined the resistance was because I was in love with you.” </p><p>“You know everyone says that but we both know that’s not true.” She said.</p><p>He smiled, “You’re right, at the time that’s what I thought, that I did it because I was in love with you. Or I should say I used you as my excuse. It was after they were executed and as the regret faded that I realized that those talks we had….those long talks about politics had sunk in. Because it wasn’t just that I was in love with you, no I had agreed with you and I was...am ashamed of it. What kind of Cardassian betrays not only his family but Cardassia itself?” He said with a sad sigh.</p><p>She turned her body towards his so she was curled into his side, “The kind who see’s that Cardassia cannot and should not survive doing this. That if it wants to ever be worth the loyalty it demands of its people than it needs to change.” He looked down at her then.</p><p>“When you say things like that it makes me remember why I fell in love with you.” His voice had a wistful sound to it.</p><p>“Are you still in love with me?” She shouldn’t ask but she did.</p><p>“No, at least not’ in’ love with you. I’m ashamed that it wasn’t the death of my wife and kids that did it but it wasn’t. What stopped me being in love with you was when I realized you would never return my feelings, no matter what I did. So now I just love you, despite it and you.” He planted a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“I would say I’m sorry that I don’t love love you romatically but I’m not. Because I do love you and appreciate you platonically. I wish you’d meet other people, find someone who would love you back the way you want.” He laced his arm around her back pulling her closer.</p><p>“No Amye I’m getting old. I think I’m done, with a lot of things. Now I just want to be comfortable, get the kind of comfortable joy I get when I see you and the kids.” </p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t chase the ghost of your wife and kids through me and mine.” She sighed out.</p><p>He gave a hollow laugh, “You’re not entirely wrong. I do see echos of them when I look at you, a woman who doesn’t love me but appreciates me and them, kids who always want me around more than I ever am. But that’s not all of it. Because I do love YOU not the shadow my wife who I sometimes see in you. I wouldn’t be here after everything between us if I only wanted to see the ghost of my wife. I can find her in any woman really.” He rested his forehead against her own, a gesture of intimacy for Cardassians, “I’m here because I love you and want to see you happy. I’d ask you to marry me if I’d ever think you’d give me a yes.” </p><p>Amye closed her eyes for a moment, to think, “It’s when you say things like that which makes me wish I did love you. You’re certainly the only man I’ve known who was worth it.” Amye kissed him, “But I just don’t feel it. I don’t understand you Kimin. I’m a sex worker who doesn’t love you, a woman who spied on you with kids who are neither your or mine. We make an odd couple at best.” </p><p>“Yes but that’s what I like about it.” That had her chuckle. </p><p>Amye stayed cuddled with Kimin for a while. She could hear Neas and Segis arguing over the rules of the game they were playing in the other room. This was something she was comfortable with, that she could get used to. Kimin and Dukat were like night and day. Kimin respected her boundaries at every turn and outright loved her for the quirks that turned most men away. He loved her despite the fact she didn’t have any interest in a romantic relationship with him. No she didn’t love him, romantically anyways Amye never really had any interest in romance, it’s not for lack of trying. After years of dating she’d thought she had been broken for the longest time because of it, but she’s not. She just doesn’t want romance, that’s all. Even with Weyoun, she liked him well enough, had even started to care for him, but didn’t love him like. Doesn’t mean she doesn’t care or that she doesn’t feel other kinds of love. Kimin is one of her oldest friends. One of the only people who’s ever understood her. It’s why she plans to spend this time with him. Because out of everyone in her life she’d rather spend her time with this man and her kids than anyone else. No matter the outcome of the battle for DS9 she knew she had made the right choice.</p><p>End of Compare and Contrast</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure how I feel about this ending. I initially planned for this to be a more funny and less dark fic but it just didn't come out that way. </p><p>I had Ziyal lives tagged on this for a minute because this does connect to The Games We Play indirectly. Ziyal spent those months after the battle hiding with Amye and Kimin. But since this story doesn't actually show it I took it off.</p><p>I have a few other DS9 stories I hope to get to but this should be the last of my Dukat heavy ones. The rest of the ones I have planned are focused on the Jem'Hadar andy maybe a brief sequel to Crashing Through Cultures that takes place after the war with Oyut and Lejac.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>